The Punishment
by darkangelzone
Summary: The VotDT is done. BUT ANY Pevensie accompanied them. Now he is turning back to Cair, leaving Reepicheep behind and there's no promise to the Star. When Pevensies return with a little surprise, disobeying may have consecuencies.
1. You Wouldn't Believe Me If I Told You

**Ok. Hello guys! This is my second fic! One that some people had been waiting for.  
>There's not too much to explain aside from the plot you surely have already read. =) <strong>

**There's too much to see for you can understand the title of the fic! So I you like it and want to know what it is about... Just leave a review and you will inspire me to write better and faster! =D**

**I'll say everything OVER again...  
><strong>**1) If I have typos... PLEASE LEAVE A LITTLE REVIEW OR SEND A PM TELLING ME! I want to learn from my mistakes! I thank xAshlingxDreamx and Dragon J. 14 for all their help and support! =D And my best friend Mechi too! XD  
>2) If someone wants me to translate the story in spanish, just leave a review or send me a PM and I will translate it as soon as possible. =) <strong>

**I have to leave something clear:  
>1) Maybe... This fic have some SIMILARITIES with "Love Can Bring A Lot Of Surprises" but I asure you that the message, the plot that I want in this story is TOTALLY different from the other story.<br>2) I'll update one fic per time. HOPEFULLY if I can, per month. But I can't promise anything. **

**I hope you enjoyed... Tell me what you think... Even if you don't like it, or want something to change... or to add. =) I'm open to suggestions... **

**DISCLAMER: I don't own Narnia... But what I want the most is to own BENJI! MY CAAAAAAASPIAAAAAN! *drool***

**Like the other story, I'll devote a song per chapter =) : This first chapter the song is... Only An Ocean Away from Sarah Brightman (THANK YOU MECHI! XD)**

* * *

><p>One. Two. Three. Four. Five. Six bottles around, under, on and next to the table. Another one was being open and drunk by its rim. Its drinker was barely getting tipsy, already used to drink so much. But this time it wasn't a party were people drink for the health of each other. Now, the drink was to drown the pain: such a pain that couldn't be compared with nothing, the worst pain that have ever existed in the few years of life. The pain of never return.<p>

Return to home.

Has your life sense if you can't go back to where your heart belongs? Are you willing to move on with your life when you've been ripped out of your home? Would you forget everything you've been through just because you're not allowed to live that life again?

He wished things were so easy…

"PETER WILLIAM PEVENSIE! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING! "

He jumped at hearing his sister's yelling. Then turned around and saw her and his mother entering in the room with an anger that could scare all the Giants of the North of Narnia themselves.

"Go away and let me alone."

"Are you insane, Peter!" She yelled at him again taking the bottle off of his hand. "It's not like you can drown your pains in alcohol. You have to move on!"

"Look who's talking."

"At least I'm not trying to get drunk like you!"

"Give me that back and leave! I don't need your lectures. In case you didn't realize you should be here with me."

"Can any of you explain me what are you talking about? Peter, you've drunk five bottles of a very strong wine and you're not even tipsy! When did this habit started? I've never seen you drinking a single sip of alcohol!" Their mother talked for the first time.

The siblings were speechless. They should have been more careful. They looked at each other apologetically knowing what was going to happen. At least they should tell her half of the truth, though it hurt her.

"It started such a long time ago that you wouldn't understand, mom." They could never have say neither 'it started a year ago' or 'sixteen years ago'. She wouldn't believe them.

"Edmund! Come here!" Susan shouted from the door.

"It's such a long story that we could spend years explaining… And you would even be capable of put us in a mental hospital."

"Don't say that! You're my children, I would never! I'll always listen to your problems as every mother does."

"Believe me, mother. There are things that you don't want and shouldn't know."

"What's happening here? PETER!" The youngest of the Pevensies run towards his brother and carry him to the corner of the room while Susan and their mother were leaving the room.

"Are you crazy, brother?"

"You're no one to talk. You don't have an idea how I feel."

"No, I don't. But I know perfectly it's not easy. But life goes on, Pete. Don't stick in a moment. It's not that we have to commit suicide. The meaning of this is that we have a chance to re-start our lives again. I'll be in your place one day and I hope you are with me when the time comes." Without more, he walked out of the room… Satisfied.

"He left a very confused Peter behind, reviewing in his head all that had just happened and what his brother had told him.

And he concluded Edmund was right.

Narnia was going to be his past: somewhere that marked his life forever and made him who he is. He could never change that, and would never do it if he had the chance.

Now he had to live, to find something to do, to enjoy was is given to him: his siblings, his mother, the few friends that he had (that thankfully continue increasing), his studies, he could even find a lady to court, being so lucky as he was.

And with all he had now, he could plan his future, as every rational person would do. Well…. Nothing that had happened in fifteen years of his life was very 'logical' to tell the truth. But things in Earth weren't as that beautiful land… _Here_ things _were_ logical.

Edmund was right: he had to move on.

* * *

><p>Susan and her mother were worried. Peter had overreacted. She knew it was too hard… She left the love of her life in that land, her first and only love, and the one she had sealed with a wonderful kiss. And she was the one of the siblings who suffered the most, but didn't waste her health with alcohol.<p>

They were heading into the girls room. Lucy was already there.

"Can you tell me what were you talking about, Susan? It seemed obvious for you two, but I don't understand anything." Her mother asked breaking the silence.

"We already told you, mom. You wouldn't understand, the story is too long to tell… And more than everything, complicated and irrational… Impossible if you want to put it." Susan replied.

"What is it, Su? Is it about…? You, know." Lucy jumped in on concern.

Yes and no, Lu. Peter was just doing something he shouldn't."

"At least if you can't tell me the whole story, explain me the most important things, so I can sooth his pain"

"No, mother. He must face this alone. We have to show him what's right, but he is who has to fight,"

Susan turned to her wardrobe and quickly chose one of her nightgowns. Just then, the door was knocked and Edmund made his way in and sat against the wall. She shot him an incredulously glare, but he just smile and lift his hands as if surrendering… But it turned to be a countdown: Nine. Eight. Seven. Six. Five. Four. Three. Two. One. 'Knock, knock'

The three woman (Though little Lucy didn't look like such, she _was_) looked at him in surprise, but they all smiled.

"It seems that all that years helped you to know him a great better." The eldest of the two sisters commented.

"What do you think?" He chuckled. "Come in, Pete." The said boy left his head stick out some inches from behind the door and, seeing the other's friendly faces, entered and was taken aback by the big hug his siblings gave him, that made him totter and fall on his back. His heart and his mother's melting at the endearing sight. A couple of minutes later, the hug broke and Peter looked at Helen, his mother with pleading eyes.

"Mother, would you mind to leave us alone? I need to talk with them." She reluctantly nodded and walked through the door leaving it barely open. They all sit down on the floor and he gave a magnificent speech. "Sorry, guys. I shouldn't have acted that way. You were right."

"They all chuckled but Edmund said "We always are. Especially me." In a very proud way.

"No, you're not. What about the day we were hunting and almost lost in the forest because you thought 'I know this place as the palm of my hand and I know this is the shortest way'? We almost finished in the borders of Archenland. Or what about that time you said the King of Archenland wanted to marry his daughter to you and actually it was to me? Or when you said Trumpkin had hidden my sword in the weaponry room and finally you had it under your blankets? Or when Caspian defeat you because 'someone had distracted you'? Or when Su-"

"JUST SHUT UP!" They all burst out laughing at their brother's misery. His ass face was unique.

"We all know that you'll miss Narnia, Peter. We all will. But it doesn't mean that we have to defeat and give up the rest of our lives." Susan said with a grin. "It's our home. Where we've been raised over half of our lives (Lucy live there more years there than here). It made us who we are now and made us grow as a family, just don't forget it and keep all the good memories."

"I'll never forget everything that we've been through. I'll never forget the day that we've been crowned, all the wars we fought, all the laughter, crying and emotions that worth everything.

"Well said, silly!" They all laughed and hug their brother again. Then, started to talk about a lot of moments that worth to be remembered.

But little did they know that their mother was eavesdropping from the begging from behind the door.

* * *

><p>School: The worst thing that could ever happen to any kid. Especially the Pevensies<p>

But today was a special day.

Peter was just talking under one of the trees of the school gardens with his friend Cedric. It was the break between the penultimate class and the last one.

Everything was calm and serene…

"What do you think about Mary? She always drools when she watches you take your sisters."

"No. Too superficial. I like girls who has their feet on the ground that are intelligent and well raised."

"You're describing an impossible girl. Please, the thousandth time I ask you: let me court your sister. She is the most beautiful girl that I've ever seen! You know me. I would take care of her and never hurt or dishonor her. She is the girl of my dreams."

"And the thousandth time I say to you: No! My sister it's not a doll, she can think of her own and I'll only bless the boy _she_ wants to."

"When did you start being so overprotective? You weren't like that a year ago and one month to the other during the war you changed drastically." His friend declared quite upset and with his arms crossed over his chest.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you" Peter responded with a mischievous grin.

"Peter!" A very familiar voice come from the distance. "Did you hear news? Professor Jekyll resigned! "

"Really! Oh thanks A-God!" _Nothing happened. Everything is ok. I didn't say anything._

"Yes, thanks God! And there are rumors that another professor isn't coming because of a car accident."

"Poor man." He felt pity for the poor man. He shuddered at the thought of that crash.

… Until they came

"Ok, ok…. Let's see who's here: The blondie baby and his two mates. They never get tired of learning their lessons. I wonder how they are when it comes to fencing. .. I would love to cut them with the new real swords father gave me yesterday."

Peter raised an eyebrow to his fencing mate. They both chuckled but Cedric didn't understand. And the three men standing in front looked at them.

"What's so funny? " James, their leader, asked.

"Did you bring them here to school?"

"Yes. They are in the gym eager for being used."

"Let's go, then."

They went to the big gym that was inside the high school and reached the bag with the swords. James gave one to Peter, who examined it and find its balance.

Extremely fast for his enemy surprise.

"Ok. Just a little duel to humiliate you. Nothing important. Just for my amusement."

"When you want to." Peter said confidently.

James chose to start. He took a few steps forward and charged against the magnificent boy. Little did he know what was going to happen…

Peter easily docked and with quite force knocked with the handle of his sword behind his opponent shoulder. Leaving the braggart very impressed.

"Come on. You wanted to beat me." Peter provoked him.

"Fight! Fight! Fight! Fight!" People began to gather in the big place cheering any of them, but just wanting to see them fight.

The big boy stood up and charged again. But the already trained king just blocked it as if it were the easiest thing in the world. Just his brother knew it _really_ was. Then, Peter swung his sword so it cut very superficially James' arm. And people exploded in cheers when they saw the first sign of blood.

The opposite team was shocked. Millions of questions were spinning around in their heads, trying to figure out how the hell the boy they thought so moron had learned how to use a weapon so old as that. That player was going to take a look at his cut, but Peter was already attacking again, shifting his sword so the cut was to his opponent right shoulder, but he weakly blocked. The king swung sown, the other did it too. Peter's sword was raised, James' too. Down, down. But then, the eldest Pevensie with a swift move, made his enemy's weapon fly through the air and land a great distance away from his owner. And then, the leader of the braggarts felt a cold metal on his neck, with the boy inches from him. He was beaten by a leech. And things couldn't be left like that.

But Edmund had other plans.

"Pete, pass it to me." The called boy turned around and saw his brother with the other sword already in his left hand. He did as told.

"Be careful. Don't do anything stupid. There's people around." Ed just laughed and swung both swords freely, making people step back and admire the easiness of the movements : jumping, attacking, blocking and twirling with words, one in each hand.

"Hey, Ed. Let's give them a little show. It's still a few minutes left to return to class. Who wants to?" All people cheered and shouted in excitement. They could hear the 'Yes! Yes!' of the crowd.

Edmund passed the sword back to his brother and without waiting a second the impact the metals made echo everywhere.

The crowd was amazed, thunderstruck by the show. The most involves people at first was shocked: Their already forgotten best friend Cedric was like that – his best friend never told him that they could do such a thing. The bad guys were almost afraid of what that duo could do. They were so loosen up, that if he was one of them he would have been already slid into hundreds of pieces. It seemed as they had been doing that for _years!_…

Dock. Slash. Block. Swing. Jump. Swing. Cut. Swing. Cut again.

Countless times and countless kind of movements… Until the bell rang.

… And the school's headmaster appears.

Now both teams plotted to hide the weapons somewhere, but they weren't fast enough.

"Can you boys explain what are these dangerous objects doing in the school?" The old man asked very angry.

"Emm… We were just admiring them." The three (luckily Cedric and the other pair moves aside all time) answered at the unison.

"Yes, don tell me…" He said taking their clothes next to the cut with his thumb and index finger as if it were sheet. "And accidentally you cut yourselves?" The 'victims' just lowered their heads and swallowed hard. "Let's talk to your parent's. And yours, Mr. McCoy, again."

They were sent to their class rooms to pick up the classes again while the superior sent the letters to their respective houses.

When the parent came, they've been called again and asked to wait in the chair next to the headmaster's office. They seize the time and talked… about delicate things.

"When did you learn that? Where? It was awesome."

"I can't believe it. See who's impressed. The main braggart of the whole school…" Peter said and along with his brother laughed. "Anyway, you wouldn't believe us if you told you" huge grin was more to himself than to his mate.

"Though we can tell you that we do this since a lot of time ago. And we can even prove it."

"Show us." A lot of teenagers started to walk out of their classrooms and one who passed heard them.

"We've done too much in public already. We were just saying."

"Come on! Show us! What time have you been doing it?"

"We said NO!"

All the disappointed mates retired grumbling and swearing. And once they were all out if view, both Pevensies took their shirts off revealing all the scars that they had received in their times in Narnia…

"_WOW!_" James jaw dropped and eyes opened wide at the terrifying sight of two 'young kids' perfect and harmed body. But quickly they tool their shirts on again, in case someone passes by.

… Including the White Witch huge one.

"Wait a minute! AND THIS ONE?" Edmund flinch remembering it. That one was the worst, and more painful wound he had ever had, and that after fifteen years remained intact. Even Lucy's cordial couldn't hide it completely.

"That is one that should never be spoken of." Ed said grumbling and with his arms cross in his chest.

"Ok." The black haired guy shuddered at the thought. "It's as if your sister has done it."

Both Pevensies jumped suddenly with eyes wide opened. Never imagining someone could say something like that about their 'saint' sister. _What did he…?_

"What did you say?" They shouted at the same time.

"I had a problem with Susan. Why do you think my parents have been called _again_?" He said incredulously upset.

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO OUR SISTER!"


	2. Won't Hide Who I Am

**HELLO PEOPLE! SO SORRY ABOUT THE DELAY!  
><strong>**Well, is not such a delay, because at the beginnnig of the month I updated my other fic "Love Can Bring A Lot Of Surprises" =D So the people who wants to, you can read the new chapter. **

**Let's say it one more time:  
>1) If I have typos... PLEASE TELL ME! By review or PM, as you want to. But I want to know which ones so I can check them!<br>2) If someone wants me to translate the story in spanish, just tell me and I'll do it as soon as possible. =)**

**I hope in September I can update again. If I can earlier, better =D**

**DISCLAMER: I don't own Narnia... But what I want the most is to own BENJI! MY CAAAAAAASPIAAAAAN! *drool***

**I hope you enjoy this chapter, besides the hard things are writen. Believe when I say this is the only chapter of this type. But you have to read this to understand the others. Is very important.  
>And here there is also, what happened to Susan. =D You wanted to know, here you got.<strong>

**The song I'll devote to this chapter is Make Up by Avril Lavigne - I went to her concert the last weekend and I'm still to moved XD hahaha**

* * *

><p>Susan had just finished her literature class and was heading to the door.<p>

But she hadn't paid any attention to what her teacher had said, she had been thinking of only one thing… Or rather say person.

Caspian the Tenth: Her only and impossible love.

He had taken her heart as if it were his by nature. But not that she cared. She gave it to him in a silver tray. It was so easy for her to fall in love with him… His free spirit, his confidence, his kindness, his honesty, his humility, his hair, his eyes, his mouth, _everything_. She couldn't take him out of her head.

And that brought her consequences.

"Mrs. Pevensie, can you please come here?" Her teacher, a tall, but thin, black haired man, called her.

"Yes, Mr. Johnson?"

"What's happening to you today? You barely paid attention in my class. Is anything wrong?" Again the same question… Again the same answer.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Johnson. I had a strong argument with my brother and I'm a little distracted." In theory, she wasn't lying.

"Don't worry Mrs. Pevensie. Everything will solve soon"

"Thank you, Mr. Johnson." She answered with a fake smile before heading to the door again.

"Susan!" Her best friend (or rather 'ex best friend'), Allen, stopped her. "What's going on with you? You're being so weird. And you never get this way when you have an argument with Peter."

"We had one last night, but this time it involved all the family. My brother wanted to erase his pains with wine, but we stopped him" She had been her best friend, she had to tell her.

"Peter with alcohol? That's impossible! He has never drunk". She said in disbelieve.

"Oh... Yes he had. So many times that I can't count."

"So why didn't he tell me?"

"You're neither his girlfriend nor even friend, Allen. You're nobody to him! So you don't need or have to know what he does or not!" Susan replied almost shouting. That was why she threw their friendship to the trash, because of her, arrogance and selfishness among other things.

"You're too hysterical today. Get out of my sight." She said pushing Susan away and leaving along with the teacher.

Now she was completely alone in the class room, cursing in her insides everything that she had been through. Just two days and everything was hell. When she was going to head one more time toward the door, the last and worse thing that could have happened, happened.

"Look who's here guys… The beautiful Susan Pevensie is very lonely. Maybe we can make her some company, don't you think?"

"Let me alone, James. I'm not in the mood to stand you and your friends."

"I'm not bothering you, love. I just want to spend some time with you." He said moving closer.

"I want you to stay away. And don't call me 'love'"

"Oh, come on. Anyway, you'll have to do what I want. Any of your brothers are here to 'protect' you" With a fast movement, he took her by the waist and pressed her against him. But she reacted fast and slapped him on the face.

When he raised his head, rage was the only she could see, but kept her head high as the queen she was and said:

"Touch me again and I _swear_ that you'll regret it." Her voice was firm and her eyes full of seriousness.

"You bitch. How dare you?" And without waiting one more second, he leapt on Susan. But she managed to duck. But something unexpected happened

He had a knife.

He grabbed her and pressed her back against his chest and put the knife in her neck. She was afraid, yes, but she was strong and valiant as his sister. She kept her head high as before, but when she was going to talk, he laughed and began to touch her curves. Panic started to take over her. She struggled a bit but he tightened his grip on her and went on. His and his friends' laughter was louder than before. Trying her voice not to betray her, she said.

"I keep saying that you'll regret it. Stop it!"

"You'll be the one who'll regret rejecting me all this time, love."

"I told you not to call me like that."

"Or what? You are going to kill me?" He played.

"I can. Just with a simple movement."

"Ha." He laughed "Try." He smirked.

Wrong. Very wrong.

Because she took the arm in which he had the knife and ducked out under his arms, so now she was behind him holding his knife. She put it on his throat and held his arms back firmly. She didn't have to overestimate him."

"I can kill you just by moving my hand. Do you really want to?"

"You bitch-" But he didn't say more when she pressed the weapon a bit more.

"Don't overestimate me. It's the worst you can do now." She turned with him and pushed him towards the wall near the window with such a force that he was shocked. She was quite strong for being a lady. '_And quite trained'_ he thought.

And what she did next almost gave him a heart attack.

She threw him the knife as if it was a dagger and stuck it exactly in the shoulder of his shirt, without touching his skin. She could see the panic, anger and fear in his eyes, his body was trembling. His friends were watching the scene horrified.

"If I had wanted to, I could have lowered my aim a little more or quite more. Don't make me do it, because if you touch me again, I will." She had always been very convincing when it came to threats, but now it was some kind of exception: His friends run away immediately, but when she was about to turn around, he took the weapon off his clothes and jumped on Susan again. She ducked again, slammed him against the same wall again and threw the dagger, this time brushing his hair, cutting a few traces. This time, anger wasn't evidence in his eyes.

"Believe me when I say I'll do it, James."

"What's going on here?" The art teacher appeared just when Susan was removing the sharp thing off the wall.

"Mrs. Taylor, a boy of the institute in front came here and tried to force me!" She replied pointing with her fingers and discretely throwing the weapon through the window.

"What? Mr. McCoy. You again? This is the third time in the week. Go with the headmaster _now_. Susan, accompany me, dear, so you can calm down."

"Yes, Mrs. Taylor."She hugged the teacher feigning being scared. And before leaving looked to the boy's eyes for the last time and articulated 'You're warned'.

* * *

><p>"Son of bitch!" Peter shouted when his sister finished the story. "I'll kill him!"<p>

"He doesn't worth it, Pete. Relax. He won't bother me anymore. He's too scared to do so." Susan laughed.

"Yeah. I can even imagine his face. Su, are you sure he didn't have a heart attack?" Edmund smirked.

"I think no. But he was close, be sure of that. Later, talking with the headmaster, he told all the truth, but he didn't believe him: That happens when you overestimate women. And I warned him before."

"Hey! Don't laugh at others misery. Someday, that will return to you." Lucy scolded, but it was too funny for her to contain it. She ended up laughing along with the others.

"Why are you laughing at that?" Helen appeared through the bedroom's door. "Sons, you are in no state to do it. The punishment I'll give you at dinner will be powerful enough to make you learn. And Su, what happened to you today is serious, that boy was forcing you."

"Yes, he was, mum. But you don't know the whole story so you can't comment about it." Edmund said.

"I know what happened, Ed. Su told us."

"I didn't tell you the whole story, but I won't say it because you wouldn't believe me."

"You've been using that phrase a lot lately. What's the matter with you all? I'm your mother and I need to know what's going on with my kids" She demanded sad and upset.

"I assure you, you don't want to. But you know what? I'll tell you: That guy threatened me with a knife and I ended up the other way round, _me _threatening _him_. What do you think?" Su threw desperately.

"That's the craziest thing I've ever heard." Her mother said now annoyed.

"You see, mum? There are things you'll never understand" She said looking directly to her mother's eyes.

"Don't talk to me like that again, young lady! I'm your mother" The woman pointed with her finger.

"Sorry, mother. Just please, go before it turns worse" The youngest Pevensie pleaded wisely.

The woman reluctantly went out of the room, but they didn't realize she was going to listen from behind the door. Again.

"ARRG!" The eldest daughter raised her arms in despair. "This didn't happen in Narnia! Why does it have to happen here?"

"Because mother wasn't there to give us orders" Ed stated the obvious.

"I wish she wasn't here. We would have less problems."

"We like it or not, she is our mother and we mustn't talk to her or about her like that."

"Go to hell with that! We've been through thing that not even the most veteran in England has experienced or thought, in just several years. We shouldn't even think of having a mother who tells us what to do."

"I agree in that with you, Su. But it's not like we can tell her the whole truth and know that she will leave."

"ARRG!" She was exasperating "I wish we could go back, that everything could be normal"

"Or as normal as it could be." Lucy laughed, making her sister to relax a little.

"But you doesn't want to go back just because of mum, don't you?" That was more a statement than a question. Obviously Edmund was always the meticulous of the family. "Not only because of the kingdom or the citizens or our friends. It's _him_ too."She turned around and looked at her brother with melancholic eyes. "You will never forget your first love, Susan. Look at me, Yanya never left my heart. And I don't know why Aslan allowed me to keep my necklace" He said playing with the necklace hanging delicately in his neck. He remembered as if it was yesterday: The love of his life, Yanya, was a maid he met when they visited Galma the third time for some negotiations, he was nearly twenty-seven. She was ordered to be in charge of his room and when he saw her, a beautiful young woman of almost his age, with green eyes, black hair till her waist and quite tanned skin, gentle, funny, honest and sweet, he immediately fell in love with her. He asked 'discretely' if they could stay a little more in the isle, and when their trip finished, he asked her to go to Narnia with him. The Galma's king wasn't very pleased knowing a king was courting one of _his_ maids, but could no nothing to prevent it after the long arguments with the siblings. The couple lived together in peace in Narnia; he was even planning to ask her to marry him when he came back of the white deer's hunting… But _that_ changed everything. They didn't come back and she had never known what had really happened. And that was what hurt him the most: that she didn't know the truth.

But well, that was a long story of his past and didn't have _so much_ in common with what was happening at the moment.

I mean there's _a bit _in common: Their mother was hurt because she didn't know the truth.

She wanted and explanation, wanted to know the truth, the whole one. Whether it was unbelievable or not. So she slammed the door open, startling her children, and walked toward Edmund, taking his necklace without removing it from his neck and examined it. And she was shocked.

"Is this gold?" With a fast movement, he took his jewel back and stepped away.

She turned around again and looked at all of them.

"I want to know the truth, believable or not. You're talking of your 'life' so easy as if you were sixty years when you're not fifteen. All that Narnia staff, wars, forests and castles, royalty, weapons, tournaments… What's that? I don't understand a bloody think what you mean!"

"When did this habit of eavesdropping start, mum?" Peter asked not believing his mother's actions. "Were is the respect for privacy?"

"My house, my rules. So, began your bloody story!" Nobody answered. "_NOW_"

"This is not our home" Susan threw, leaving everybody surprised. "You don't know half of our lives because we lived in another place. That without counting the time we spend at school. Lucy is more a valiant girl than you can see now. Edmund is more a just man than you imagine. I'm a gentler lady than how I'm treating you right now. And Peter is more a magnificent person than can appreciate. We have someone who loves us as a father and he's not even human like the father that raised us. We've fought against thousand people we didn't even know. We learnt how to survive in a time that is supposed to be almost forgotten. We _really_ went through things unimaginable things. We traveled far away a lot of times. We have and had friends of a lot of species. We had been respected as if we were royalty. Edmund and I fell in love with someone else of that home and we'll never see them again. And the most important thing: In good or bad moments, we've been happy and we learnt to be a family. Something that you'll never comprehend and we will never experience again. This is not the story. But these are a few statement of what you want to know. And they all mean 'leave as alone and don't interfere in our lives again.'"

They all were speechless, even Susan of her own words. Her siblings looked at her with admiration; she had been in charge of the most difficult problem all by herself.

But her mother was boiling in rage and seething. _Her own daughter_ was being so mean toward her. Unforgivable. She wasn't going to tolerate such disrespect.

"SUSAN ANNA PEVENSIE! With all that happened to you today, I thought I couldn't punish you. But if I have no choice, I'll do it. You won't go out with your friends for the rest of the month." Her mother said firmly, but it wasn't enough.

"Are you listening to yourself, mum?" Susan asked. "When did you saw going out with my friends during this year?" Helen didn't know what to say. Her daughter was right. "I don't even have friends, because I realized they are not mature enough to appreciate life as it is and only think in makeup, boys, girls, money and power." She continued, her words clear as water. "Do you know me, mother? Do you know the things I like? If I have friends? My marks at school? Do you really fell like a mother?" She snapped. "Not knowing about your own children's life. Ha, what a mother." And that was the last straw: Helen slapped Susan on the face.

"How dare you to talk to me like that!" She cried while his children were trying to protect her sister in case of another hit. "If you father knew how you're insulting me."

"I'm not insulting you, mother. I'm just trying you to see the real world." She stated, not hesitating a moment.

Without saying anything more, the woman retired of the room fuming and cursing swearing in her insides.

She spent the next two hours trying to understand Susan's behavior and words, but she couldn't.

She couldn't deny that she wasn't as a good mother as she wanted to, But she would give her life for them. But that was no reason for them to treat her like that.

Her children were hiding something. And sooner or later, she would find it out.

When she was about to finish preparing herself for the tee party she had with her friends, Lucy entered in the room.

"Mum, I think you've been too harsh with Su. Can you at least go and apologize?"

"Your sister has to learn to respect the adult people, Lucy. She can't go around in life disrespecting people." She replied not looking at her baby daughter but seeing her through the mirror.

"But she was not-"

"Shut up, Lucy!" The woman yelled and hit the mirror in front of her.

And that's the moment when the adventure begins.

Helen's hands started to disintegrate in hundred of white petals that flew directly to the mirror and disappeared. Then Lucy's started too and went toward the same mirror. When their hand disappeared completely, Helen started to scream like possessed, what brought Lucy back to reality.

"Guys! Come here _NOW_!" Just then Susan appeared but stayed in the doorframe shocked, but praying Aslan her prayers have been listened.

Peter and Edmund came just then and put the same face, but reacted quickly and went to calm their mother down (obviously without success) whose legs were almost gone. But Peter was stopped.

"Peter, we shouldn't-"

"Don't you think that in that case, He would have been a little more 'discreet'?" He asked, more stating, releasing himself and running toward the others. But now was the boys' hands turn to evaporate, it was like the closest to the mirror, faster you broke up. They couldn't help looking at their sister with understanding eyes. Suddenly, her hands were disintegrating too.

All the boys disappeared one by one: Edmund, Lucy, Peter, their mom… And she was alone now.

_If you're granting us this opportunity, Aslan, I just hope you can give me a second one to fix my biggest mistake._ Was the last thing she prayed before feeling nothing and coming back in an endless falling.

* * *

><p><strong>WOW, too much?<br>Do you like it?**

**I know, is quite hard, but if I didn't write this, the next chapters wouldn't have any sense. **

**Please, leave me a review and I'll replay =D **

**If you want me to add or change something, just tell me. I'm open to suggestions. =D**

**Thanks! =D**


	3. Fallen Angel

**I can't believe it! DAMN SCHOOL! I HATE YOU!  
>The delay was TOO long. but I finally updated and I think I will update Love Can Bring A Lot Of Surprises sooner than I thought =D And now, my holidays will start and I'll be completely free! <strong>

**IMPORTANT! :**** About this story... I want to leave some points clear:  
>1) Like I said in the first chapters there will be some similar characters and situations, but the story is TOTALLY different to the other.<br>2) Here, the voyage finishes, but there will be a lot of changes. Reason: I originally wrote this story when I hadn't read or even knew what the VoDT was. But after watching the films and reading the book, I decided to edit it again. Here, there will be some things from the book, some from the film, and quite a lot invented by me.  
>3) I like to learn of my mistakes, so if I have some typos, or you just want to tell me what you think review or PM me =)<br>4) If someone wants me to translate the story to spanish, just let me know.**

**The song I want to devote to this chapter is: "Fallen Angel" by Aerosmith. Too moved by its concert last month XD hahaha. **

* * *

><p>He was resting in his bed as always when he had a free time.<p>

He was doing the same he did everyday: Thinking of her. Thinking of Susan. The woman he fell in love with, the one who took his heart and soul and ran away with it.

He wondered what would have happened if she had stayed: Would he be courting her? Would they be engaged? Would they be married? Would they have kids already? He imagined that life. And he liked it…

But he knew he had to move on, as all the lords and even Cornelius said. To think about her would hurt him even more. He had to think in the future of Narnia: He had to find a honorable lady to marry, have a heir and rule in peace…

And that only issued he think even more about her, because she was the only woman he wanted to share that life with. He had thought about Lilliandil, the Star's daughter, to be his wife, but something inside of him convinced him that that wasn't a good idea. But he didn't know by whom or why he was convinced of that. Surely, Aslan. But the reason still lingered in his mind. Should that mean that he had to wait for a woman even more especial than a star? That only would be Susan. He had met with Aslan three days ago in the world's end, but He hadn't said a word about it. Caspian even mentioned the Pevensies: _If only they could see this._ He had said referring to the waves in front of him. But the Great Lion said nothing, his eyes unreadable as his expression and blew him on the face, Caspian's worries had partially faded away, but the Lion's silence made Caspian even emptier.

He just wanted them back. To see them again. They were like his family and he was almost sure he would never see them again, but kept that little amount of hope inside of him. Without faith, he would be nothing.

He just kept faith that, despite what the Great Lion had said, he would see her again; he would kiss her again…

Little did he know that he would do that and more.

HE heard some loud murmur from the crew, which was odd, unless there was a big problem. So he decided to take a look at what was going on.

He got out of his cabin and crossed, the meeting room finding the door that led on board. There, everyone was gathered, watching to starboard. Caspian pushed people aside and gained space to see. And saw something he never thought he would see again. Rather _someone_.

The Ling Edmund spread in the floor with the Queen Lucy atop of him. And more surprising the High King Peter falling in the floor too, with a thud. All of them groaning in pain.

Suddenly, a woman, who was around her forties, fell on the High King and both whined again, surely because of his sore body.

Wasn't he supposed to not coming back? Why were they there? Had Aslan Changed his mind? Who was that woman? Where was Susan?

"Where's your sister?" The woman asked Peter while shifting her position, letting the King free.

_Susan? _He thought. Just then, a scream echoed through the whole ship. He looked upwards and saw a body falling from the sky directly to the water. Without waiting for a second he ordered to the Captain Drinian to bring a rope and jumped to the cold sea to rescue his love.

She dipped with a loud 'splash', and when he saw her figure, he held her tight and both swam toward the rope that was already hanging from abroad, but halfway, she tightened her grip so much that it was difficult for him to move, but managed anyway. Caspian knew she was scared. Who would not falling from such a height? Though he was disappointed she didn't even swiveled to see who her rescuer was, he tried to concentrate in the matter in hands and took the rope firmly, pulling from it to ask the crew to lift him. As they do it, Caspian held the beauty in his arms from the waist. When they arrived to the top, he placed her in his lap delicately and let her shiver and calm down…

He saw her beautiful face was hidden in his chest and her wet hair hid the other part. He felt that this angel had fallen only for him to rescue and to be with him, just as he had wanted those two years.

… But his plans were ruined by Queen Lucy's surprise and excitement.

"CASPIAN!"

Suddenly he felt Susan stopped trembling and froze in his arms, as if scared, or something, of him or his name. Had he done anything wrong?

She slipped out of his arms just in time when Lucy jumped into him in a bear and bone-crushing hug, which, though he had been taken aback, gave back sweetly. _Had she been always so strong? _He wondered. But when he opened his eyes and saw Susan's shocked face, he got really worried.

Someone tugged from his wet shirt. It was Edmund, his best friend. He smiled and stood up, letting little Lucy go, and hugged him too. Then, Peter came and stretched his hands. When he turned around to see her again, she still had that shocked look. So to loosen up the tension, he knelt next to her and with a big smile and extending his hand talked.

"Hey, I'm not a ghost." And laughed

She punched his arm playfully.

"I know." His angel giggled with that very beautiful smile of hers. She took his hand and he helped her up. He was taken aback again when she hugged him, gave it back instinctively.

He felt so good… He had dreamed this so much during the last two years… and now it had come true. He couldn't believe the peace he felt when he rested her neck and breathed, taking in her delicious scent. He couldn't help but place a tiny kiss where her shoulder and neck joined, and when she shivered, he smiled inwardly, happy that she could feel like he did every time she touched him.

They slowly parted, and he saw her blushing fading, but to increase it, he kissed her hand like a gentleman. And as it worked, his grin grew bigger.

"It's good to see you again, My Queen."

"It's good to see you too, Caspian."

"AAAAAAAAA"

They turned around to see where that scream had come from. And it ended up being Mrs. Pevensie, completely frightened by Travos, the Minotaur. Peter was immediately at her side covering her mouth and eyes and saying soothing words in her ear.

"Carry her to the meeting room. It's that door." Cas said pointing at the right door.

They did as told and once there, they made her take a sit and drink a glass of spiced wine that Caspian brought from his room.

"Mum, calm down, everything is -." And she spat out the drink.

"Is this wine?" She asked shocked.

"Yes, mum, it's wine" Edmund replied upset by her comment. Then, took the glass and drunk its contents, leaving his mother stunned. "Do you have some water?"

"Yes, I'll come back with it in a minute" Caspian said.

"ACHSS!" They all turned around to Susan, whose clothes were completely drench and her underwear was visible through the shirt, and they hadn't realized until now. He suddenly felt blood go to his cheeks and made his eyes travel to his feet.

She, sensing his stare, looked down. Realization hit her and embarrassment coloured her face and neck. She instinctively covered herself with her hands as much as she could, but it wasn't much.

"I'll give you some dry clothes, but I'm afraid they're not female." He suggested.

"Don't worry, just... Dry clothes are enough."

He simply nodded and with a small bow left to the adjacent room, leading the most beautiful woman in the world towards his cabin. HIS CABIN. When he closed the door, he couldn't help but to think different inappropriate situations where he kissed her and touched her... _NO!_ What was he thinking! HE was a king, where were his manners?

There, Susan started to look the little and comfortable cabin she was in.

Caspian coughed to get her attention, and he did.

"Ehm... As I told you, we don't have female clothes here, so I hope you don't mind to wear mines." Just that thought made his stomach twist.

"It's ok. I used to wear them when we travelled in the Splendor Hyaline. Thank you." She said when he handed her a t-shirt, trousers and a pair of boots and kept some for him.

"You're welcome." He was about to open the door when Susan called him, but babbled a couple of times, not knowing what to say.

"I hope this time we have more time together." She finally said while her cheeks went red. His smile widened, something that made her legs weak.

"We will, My Queen. Be sure of that." And left. She get the clothes in her hand closer to her face and inhaled the overwhelming scent pervaded in them. It felt so good and dizzy that she thought she was going to pass out.

Before changing, she fell backwards on the bed and rested there a few minutes, inhaling the delicious scent on the bed.

* * *

><p>"What are we doing here? Where are we? What are those things out there? Who are those men? How do you children know them? Why are we on this ship? Why are you taking this so calmly? Why the hell are my little children drinking wine?" Mrs. Pevensie asked desperately, scanning her children's faces seeking for answers. But none of them gave some to her until she was about to explode. "CAN ANYONE TELL ME WHAT'S GOING ON HERE?"<p>

"Listen, mom. It's very complicated to explain all this. We will sum it up. We are in Narnia." Peter started, to his mother shock.

"Those creatures are narnians." Lucy continued.

"Those men are telmarines." Edmund was the next one, earning a questioning look from her.

"We met them the last time we were here." The elder answered.

"We honestly don't know why we are here on this ship." The medium child replied a little confused too. "But we are very aware that in this world anything can happen, so we're not surprised anymore."

"And we all had at least got drunk fifty times." But then, she thought twice. "Well, that is Susan and me, but I think these two at least a thousand!" She said raising her arms in exasperation.

The spoken duo laughed and blushed at the same time... But their mother was speechless: her children had come to a freaking world, with the weirdest and most freaking creatures and she hadn't known. They had got drunk and she hadn't known. How was that possible? It wasn't. Were they hiding anything more?

Just then, the door opened and the young and handsome man that had gone with Susan a while ago was bringing the water for her, now in dry clothes.

"Are you ok Mrs. Pevensie?" And she almost chocked in the water but swallowed it with her head hide like a lady.

"How do you know my children?" She asked him. "What's your name?"

"I am High King Caspian X, Mrs. Pevensie. But for your children, and now on for you, I'm Caspian. It's a pleasure." He bowed before her and she surprised.

"It's a pleasure too." She said cautious.

"Ok, Cas. Can you please tell us what's happening here? I mean, yesterday we went back to our world and suddenly we are here again, aboard a ship, travelling through the Eastern Sea. Is Narnia in danger?"

"No. Actually, it's been than ever this couple of years. And with DLF as regent... I don't think there will be any problem. But let's wait Queen Susan and I'll tell you all –. " And just that moment, said queen walked into the room wearing man´s clothes. Caspian couldn´t help staring at her in awe. Just by seeing his angel like that right in front of him, made his heart beat faster. His clothes were too big, but she managed to adjust it so it was almost showing off her perfect body. Drool was about to form in the corner of his mouth just with the thought of what was underneath them... But Edmund's nudge brought him back to reality. What was he doing!

He shouldn't behave like that! Less in front of her family! And thanks Aslan it wasn't Peter who had caught him or he would have his head already ripped off.

"I don't understand anything!" Mrs. Pevensie said almost shouting. "Those things you've been talking about are just childish fantasies, dreams! Those things don't happen in the real world."

"But this is not our world, mum. Think that these people have never imagined or had the slightest idea of how our world is. Just think that this is 'normal' life for them, and that you can adjust too and you'll be ok." Peter advised her. And didn't miss her surprised face.

"You know, mum? We are more mature than you think and we look. Just leave everything to us and don't mention anything from England, because you will confuse them and we will have some problems explaining." Susan added.

"Ok. Now, Caspian. Can we catch up with the news?"

"Well, there's a lot to tell you about this travel. But back at home I have established our relationship with Calormen, since my uncle Miraz ruined it before the revolution. Also, I had some problems with the Giants of the North..." He and Peter growled, the second very upset.

"Those giants... They have always been a problem... A _big_ problem."

Everyone except Helen laughed because of the King's upset face, and Caspian continued his story. "An now, we are coming back from a voyage in which we tried to find seven lords who supported my father and who Miraz exiled. We found them, two dead, but one preferred to remain with the family he started there. Tonight we'll celebrate your return under the moonlight and we'll tell you everything. It was quite an incredible adventure. Oh! And I'm sad to say that Reepicheep came with us but when we arrived to the end of the world, where Aslan's Country was, he decided to stay there."

"The end of the world? And who is that Aslan that you so much talk about?" Helen inquired.

"Oww! Reepicheep! I couldn't even hug him goodbye." Lucy squealed, but she was very sad she wouldn't see the valiant mouse again.

"Don't worry, Lu. He'll be ok. If he is in His country, he will be happy. Do you remember that song he used to sing? And when he told us how much he wanted to go there?" Susan tried to cheer her sister up.

"Yes. But I'll miss him a lot."

"And, mum, answering your question, Aslan is like God in our world. He is the Almighty and someone you must _NEVER_ disobey him. The only difference with our God is that he is flesh and blood and has the shape of a lion." She said while hugging the little girl.

"That's impossible. It's completely illogical."

In that moment, Peter, Lucy and Edmund turned their gazes towards their sister, who only laughed, making the others to do the same. Their mother looked at them questionably, not quite understanding. But her daughter saved her from asking.

"I used to say the same, mum. All the time. But when you learn to leave here, you lose sense of logic." She said still giggling.

"Why do you say _live_? It's not like you've lived so much here."

"We lived here fifteen years. This place changed our lives and made us grow up like we are now. And I think that spending some time here will make you grow up too." Peter said calmly. Not like his mother reacted the same way. But they just ignored them.

"Hey, Cas, would you have some spare clothes? I think ours doesn't fix here." The youngest Pevensie brother asked.

"Yes, I'll give you some. But before that, I want to give you your things back." He walked around the desk where the cupboard was and opened the little door. Just then, the biggest one was opened with a thud.

"Caspian, what was all that murmur of the crowd? Just as the black haired, grey eyed, tall, tanned and strong looking man finished talking, he saw the four kids and the woman sat on the chair. "So, we have new members... Two little boys, two young girls and an old woman. Where and when did they appeared?"

"Have some respect, Robian..." Caspian said as he placed a box with Lucy's cordial and dagger on the desk. "Or you'll regret it."

"Come on, Cas. You aren't planning on carrying them all the trip, are you? The old woman, the childish one, and the beautiful one, not matter how much she is, will hold up the voyage and bring a lot of troubles."

At that moment Peter was already boiling in rage, and King Caspian as annoyed as he could be, not knowing how he could shut his mouth up. But his face lit up when the youngest queen made a very simple question.

"May I?" She asked in an innocent voice, with her hands about to take her dagger and blinking an eye to Caspian, signalling to their new acquisition. He just laughed and with a mischievous grin answered.

"Of course you may, my lady."

She just giggled and in a blink of an eye, unsheathed her dagger, spun it in the air to get it back in the right position in her hand, and turned around throwing it towards Caspian's mate and stuck it in the shoulder of his shirt, just like Susan had done with her stalker.

This Robian was shocked. _How can such a little girl, no older than twelve years, have such a perfect aim? She is just a GIRL._ But their mother was in his same state. _How can my little girl do this? She is just a GIRL who should behave as a LADY._

While they were making this kind of questions to themselves, Caspian handed Susan her bow and arrows, blinking an eye too. This time she laughed, more than she already was because of his friend's face, and take her bow and just one arrow and, in less than a second, this was stuck in the other shoulder, not leaving the almost scared guy many available movements. They just heard Helen let a little scream out of her mouth.

Now Caspian handed Peter his sword, the Rhindon, but before he could take it, the victim enquired desperately.

"Cas, you keep those things saved as a treasure. You don't allow anyone to touch them. Why are you letting them to do it?" But they only ignored him, and Peter hold the unsheathed sword in his hand, got closer and with a devilish grin, rested it in his neck and said.

"Just have some respect for those you don't know, or it will give you troubles."

"Hey, why don't we try something a bit more lethal?" Caspian suggested. No one understood what he meant, but they all new Mrs Pevensie was now almost shouting if it weren't because of Edmund's hands covering her mouth. Something more would make her freak out.

The new King opened the cupboard's door again and showed them a little black thin, which Edmund recognized immediately.

"Oh, Yes!" Cas threw it to him and, jumping as if he were practicing some poor kind of martial art, turned on the flashlight pointing towards Robian's face. Now, that was the last straw. The guy started shouting as if the ship was helplessly sinking and there was no tomorrow.

Edmund turned off the flashlight and all the witnesses, except Helen, fell in the floor busting out laughing, holding their hurt stomachs and trying to catch their breaths.

The poor seventeen-years-old guy was confused and completely scared, having never seen a flashlight in his life, and Helen didn't know what to think about her children's entertainment.

"What was that thing? Why are you doing this to me? You're supposed to be my friend. Caspian!" But they didn't react.

Just then, the door opened again and a bald man entered to the cabin.

"What's happening here? Oh, Robian! You, always getting into troubles."

"WHAT? I didn't do anything!"

"Yes you did." Mrs Pevensie talked for the first time in a while.

"It was so funny... You should have seen your face." Caspian said breathlessly. Then, the man left saying 'Sir, there's no sign of Ramandu's Island. I'll let you now again later."

"WHO THE HELL ARE THEY, CAS?"

"Oh, sorry." He apologised (not very believable) trying to catch his composter. "Guys, this is my old friend Robian. He came back from Telmar some time before this trip." He said while Susan took the arrow and dagger off his clothes. "And Robian, they are High King Peter, High Queen Susan, King Edmund and Queen Lucy. You may know them as the Kings and Queens of Old by the legends and stories. If you think they are too young, don't worry, I thought the same at first, until I really got to know them better." He said smirking. Not that his friend did it too.

The poor boy just stood there with his eyes and mouth wide opened. And the Pevensies mother couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"Hey guys, who wants to have a tour through the ship after changing your clothes?"

"Me!" They all shouted. "Mum, come with us." Susan took her mother and dragged her out with the others and their things, leaving the shocked man alone in the cabin.

* * *

><p><strong>AND? What do you think? <strong>

**They are all reunited now. No Suspian fluff yet, you'll have to wait to next chapter ;D **

**Please! Review! I want to know what you think! **

**Thanks! =D**


	4. You'll Never Gonna Be Alone

**I CAN'T BELIEVE IT! THIS IS UNFORGIBABLE! =S Just blame my da**** school!**

**Ok. Here is another chapter. And it's full of Suspian fluff! **

**Please, take into account what I wrote in the AN of the last chapter. =)**

**The song I devote to this chapter is... Never Gonna Be Alone By Nickelback. It suit PERFECTLY =D**

**Enjoy =)**

* * *

><p>Caspian guided them through the ship showing them everything of every room, not missing any detail of the ship. As any as glances as to Susan.<p>

She couldn't take her eyes off him either. It was too good to be truth. The Great lion was giving her a second chance that she was sure she would never have. Just, maybe… He changed his mind and heard her prayers. Could that really happen?

Peter didn't miss their little glances either. And he didn't like them at all. His overprotectiveness over his sisters was always above any sympathy he could have towards other guys. He was the typical I'll-kill-you-if-you-touch-my-sister brother. And though he knew Caspian was someone he could trust a lot of things, his sister wasn't on the list, not mattering whether she loved him or not. Maybe he would trust him to protect her against some threat, but not to give _her _to him. That kiss… had been a farewell; Susan would not see him again; he was ok with it at that time. But he wouldn't let that happen again. He wouldn't let him take his sister away. She was not a price for the best bidder.

Edmund, Lucy and Mrs. Pevensie didn't pay attention to them. They were too awed by the ship's beauty.

"It's wonderful. Though its beauty doesn't compare to the Splendor Hyaline." Edmond said proudly, but then he saddened. "I miss our ship".

"I miss it too Ed. But with a little time staying here we'll learn to love this one too." Lucy said resting her hand on her brother's shoulder and giving him a little smile.

"Guys, it's about time for lunch. We always gather on deck, but if you want to, today we can make an exception." Caspian informed to the family. Suddenly they heard what sound like a growl. They all looked at Edmund, who was smiling sheepishly.

"Sorry." He said blushing. They all laughed.

"You don't need to change the routine because of us, Caspian." Susan said. "Actually, we should catch up with the rest of the crew, as we will have to live with them the rest of our long trip." She added smiling.

So they went to deck and had lunch, just a little portion of what they had been given in their little staying at Ramandu's Island. They've been introduced to all the crew who shared a few things about their adventures at the sea, mostly at Galma, and some personal information.

When they finished, everything was fine and tranquil.

Susan was a little tired and wanted some time for herself. There was a lot she wanted to think. And the most important was her relationship with Caspian. What was she going to do? She thought this was a second chance, but what if it was not? She wasn't certain if she would stay the rest of her life there or it only would be temporally again. But she wanted to spend as much time with him as possible, but neither get too involved so it wouldn't hurt so much later.

And as if he had read her thoughts, he appeared next to her.

"And? Did you like the ship?" He startled her, her heart beating miles per minute.

"Ehmm, yes, it's beautiful. But-"

"-not as much as the Splendor Hyaline?" He finished.

"Exactly." She laughed. She heard him do it too, and when she saw him, she had to bit her lower lip for not to do something improper. She thought it'd be better to change the subject. "Hey, who is that Robian?" She asked innocently. But it seemed not to like him so much. Just by naming him, his body tensed and his look turned odd. Was he angry? Sad? Disappointed? Was there a hint of… jealousy? She was surprised.

"First of all, I would like to apologize for his behavior toward you and your siblings".

She just laughed.

"He seems to be that kind of rash person. Besides, he didn't know who we were. Is he a friend of yours? He treats you as such."

"He quite is. He was my childhood friend, but he lived in Telmar, so we saw each other once in a while. He came back just when I was gathering my things to bring them to the ship because his father, a telmarine lord, died almost two months ago. I asked him if he wanted to join and he didn't hesitate." He sighed. "But it apparently wasn't a good idea."

"Don't worry about it." But Caspian still had that _look._ "Anyway, he seems very childish and annoying" She said, and his body and his look relaxed. But the other one she kind of liked it, and maybe even _satisfied_ her. "He is rather handsome and good looking, yes…" And then, it came back. Yes, she _definitely_ liked it. "But I've already find someone perfect for me." She said brushing his face with the back of her fingers. What surprised and confused him to no end. Then, she removed her hand and turned to look at the sea, her mind suddenly far away. "Maybe so perfect that I can't even keep him."

"Nobody is perfect enough for you, my Queen." He said with a smile. She smiled too but again her mood changed completely. "What's the matter?" He asked.

"Just… Thinking" She replied, very distant from their previous talking.

"You are worried, and not only because of that." He said more like a statement than a question. She sighed.

"Not knowing when or if we are going to go back to England, why we are here, our mother state with all this and how everything will turn out are things I can't stop thinking" _Neither what will happen to us_. She thought to herself.

"And why don't you spend some time with us? Maybe you can relax a little."

_I would like to spend some time alone with you._ "Yes, maybe you're right." She answered, not really happy with it.

"Hey." He lifted her chin with one finger making her to look at him in the eyes. "Let's seize this as much as possible. Maybe we'll never have this opportunity again and if we don't take it fully now, we'll most probably regret it in the future."

Susan couldn't help it, but was he talking about _them_? He and she? Did he still fell something for her? She could tell by the look in his eyes that he did, but if only she could get him to say it with his own mouth…

She was so lost in his eyes that she didn't realize she was holding her breath. "Cas" was the only she could breathe. Though she preferred to say it with his lips on her… He was even lowering his head….

"Oh… You two are so cute!"

They jumped at the squeal of the little queen,

"Lucy! What-! How long have you been here?" Susan asked shocked and with her chicks red.

"I've been here the whole time. It's not my fault that you were in your bubble and you didn't notice me. But don't worry, my mouth is shut. I'll just tell you that there isn't such a perfect couple as you two." She confessed smiling then walked away leaving a very uncomfortable Caspian and a very red Susan behind.

"Ok. Ehmm." Caspian was out of words. "I think we should finish this conversation later, right?"

"No. Let's just finish it somewhere more private." She said taking his hand and dragging him to the meeting room.

She didn't notice Caspian's face turning red when they joined their hands. He couldn't believe it was so natural for her to take his hand, but he truly enjoyed it. He relished the warm and softness of her hand as much as possible; he didn't know when this touch would happen again.

When they reached the meeting room and locked the door, they turned around to face each other and they couldn't help but to lost in each other the same way again. He could see everything through those blue eyes, her beauty, her kindness, her fierceness, her determination, her cleverness, her knowledge and most of all, her gentleness.

He broke the contact and tried to focus on her beautiful face.

"Caspian, what did you mean back there?" She asked. But he didn't reply and only turns his glance away. She wasn't leaving without an answer. She took his chin and made him look at her. "What would you regret in the future?" She saw him gulp, though his expression was determinate.

"I would regret not telling you that-"

_Knock. Knock._

"Who's there? I hear voices." _Peter._ They both thought in desperation. If Peter found them together locked in a room, Caspian wouldn't survive.

"It's me Peter." Susan answered. "I'm going." She turns around and told Caspian. "Hide somewhere." Though he was already doing it, or at least trying, under the desk. "Give me your sword" He looked at her frowning. "Just do it!" She gritted between her teeth and he gave it to her quickly.

"Susa-" Peter was about to call her again, when she opened the door. He frowned not understanding why his sister was locked inside a room alone. And when he saw the sword in her hand he was surprised.

"It has been a long time since I've tried to handle a sword. So when I came I found this one, but I closed the door in case someone came in and thought how crazy and anti-female I am." Now, you can see why she was always known as the second faster thinker/best liar of the family, after Edmund. Lucy was the third and Peter, much to his misfortune, was the worst liar of the siblings.

So like most of the cases, Peter believed her. "And whose it is from?"

"I don't know. I've just fund it here." She lied again.

Peter took a better look at the handle of the weapon and recognized it immediately. "This is Caspian's. It has the narnian and telmarine emblem."

"Oh, by Aslan!" She feigned surprise. "I'm so stupid!" He'll get very angry when he found out I took his sword without permission-"

"Do you really think he'll get mad at you because of this? And especially with you? Don't be silly! He would only get mad if you hurt yourself. Haven't you noticed the way he looks at you? He would give you the entire world if you asked him to?" Now Susan blushed, but she wasn't feigning.

But then, she got serious. _Would he really do that?_

"Who were you talking to before, Su?" He asked, taking her out of her thoughts.

"To nobody, just trying to remember how to use this." She said, pointing at the sword in her hand.

"Ok. Anyway,, I just came here to look for a map that Drinian asked me." He said, and Susan panicked. The maps were at the other side of the room.

Where Caspian could be easily spotted.

Her immediate thought was to get there first and gave it to him, but it would be too suspicious.

When he got closer to the maps, took one and checked it, but apparently it was not the one he wanted so left it, took another, opened it and threw a 'Yes!' But when he was going to turn around Susan went to his side, the opposite one of her love and asked a surprising question to his brother.

"Will you help me handling a sword later? Just like the times." She begged with pleading eyes.

"Do you really want to?" He asked unsure. She just nodded. "Ok." She squealed 'happily' while accompanying her brother to the door, careful that he didn't see the legs that stick out from the little gap under the desk.

When Peter left, her face changed drastically and rushed to Caspian's side, who was whining in pain due to his back.

"Are you ok?" She asked. He nodded not absolutely convinced.

"That was very close." He said. _That he found me, but are my feelings so obvious? _He thought. When he turned around, he saw the strange spark in her eyes. He just got lost once more. She didn't miss the glitter in his too.

"Is what Peter said true?" She asked. He broke from the trance he was into and gulped. He turned his gaze away, but she took him by chin again and repeated her question.

"Yes." He said merely in a whisper. He closed his eyes, afraid of her reaction, but to his surprised he felt a kiss on his chick. When he opened them a moment later, she was gone.

* * *

><p>He had said yes. And she couldn't be happier. She just wanted to smother him with kisses, but had to restrain herself in case he didn't react the way she had wanted to.<p>

Now, she was lying in a hammock that was in the crew's cabin - which was two stories under deck. Suddenly, the door burst opened and she jumped off the hammock.

Only to find that her dark-brown-haired king was the one holding the knob.

"What is our beautiful Queen doing here alone?" He asked with seductive voice. This was the first time she heard it and she already loved it.

"Just resting, thinking." She said, again in the hammock, one hand resting in her stomach and the forearm of the other on her forehead. "Last time, Aslan said we would never come back. Maybe He regretted and now lets us stay. Do you think He brought us this time to remain here?"

"I'm afraid to say I don't know the answer, but I can tell you that I would love you to stay."

"Because I'm already thinking all I could do if we did."

_You could marry me and be the mother of my children. _Was his first though. But when he realized what lingered in her mind, he couldn't help but blush and start to course in his inside.

Without knowing about that, she though exactly the same: herself dressed in a white gown and later in the beach walking hand in hand with Caspian and with a pair of kids playing near.

They couldn't believe that having known each other for so little time, they were already thinking about those things.

"What would you do?" He finally asked, breaking the silence.

"I would be happy." She just said, looking at him with that smile he loved so much.

"How would you define 'happy'? Then, he sat in the same hammock she was lying on, at her hips level, and looked at her in the eyes.

"You know what I mean. Just to be happy, smile genuinely all the time and not faking. My brother didn't hide it and broke down last night. He started to drink all the wine that was in the house. I think that some days later I would have been my turn. I don't know if I could have stood it."

"Yes, you would have. Because you are the strongest woman I know." He said while taking her face in his hand. He was just about to take their faces closer…

There was a knock on a glass.

They abruptly separated and saw where that sound had come from. And they couldn't believe their eyes.

Edmund was popping his head from the little window that gives onto underwater.

Suddenly he was being pulled to the surface. The lovers rushed to the window to see what was happening. But everything was too blurry to make out something.

"Caspian, I'm going up to deck to find out what's happening. You stay here and check on him."

"No! I will go."

"No, Cas. Because I have a feeling that both my brothers are up to this stupid game and I want to know the damn reason."

Caspian didn't know why, but he had that feeling too. So he did as told and stayed there waiting, not knowing if his friend would show his face again or not.

A few moments later, Edmund appeared through the window again, but this time he was swimming to the bottom looking for something. When he was about to see what, there was a female yell, which was surely Susan's. Suddenly his mind forgot about his friend completely and run upstairs In order to cut to pieces whoever was hurting her.

But when he arrived there, she was yelling at her brother, who was hidden somewhere.

He couldn't be more confused at the moment.

* * *

><p>Susan was very sure that Peter was involved in whatever her little brother was doing underwater. And when she had him in her hands, he would be in very serious problems. Not only for doing whatever he did but for making that interrupt her and Caspian's treasured moment (which really pissed her off completely).<p>

When she arrived there she couldn't believe her eyes. She knew Peter most probably had threatened Edmund, but she would never have imagined she would see him taking their younger brother's shirt and throwing him to the sea too.

She boiled in rage and shouted as much as her lungs could.

"PETER WILLIAM PEVENSIE!" Everyone turned around startled, but the accused was frightened too. "WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?" No one could believe the vocabulary the Queen was using towards her brother, the High King. It did not suit her. Though it never crossed their minds to defy her.

But what a High King! The first thing he did was to hide behind the nearest creature, who was actually one who was holding their brother's rope. That action almost made the creature to lose hold on it, what made her even angrier toward him.

"Don't hide, Momma's baby. Get your ass here and justify yourself right now!" She shouted.

Just at that moment their mother and Caspian showed up in each side of the ship with similar shocked faces.

"Susan, what going on?" Her mother asked desperately while both went to her side, Caspian with his sword drawn.

"That's exactly what I want to know. Why did you throw Edmund to the water, Peter?" She questioned, making her mother more confused.

"He threw my favorite shelter first. So now he has to bring it back." He answered pouting.

"You are insane! Aren't you aware that something could happen to him?"

"Nothing will happen-" He started to say, but a monster-like cough interrupted him. It was his brother with the shelter in hand, being lifted by the creature. "Do you see? Nothing happened to him."

"Thanks Aslan it didn't! But it could have, and it would have been all your fault-"

"Don't worry, Su. I'll kill him for you." In a blink of an eye, Edmund was on his brother, hitting him with the rescued shelter and the irresponsible boy was coursing him.

"HEY!" She screamed, fuming. "I can't stand this." And she turned on her hills towards the meeting room. Caspian only gave his friends a stern look and followed his love. He just wanted to sooth her.

When he walked into the room, she wasn't there. But he heard murmurs coming from his cabin. He knocked the door but didn't receive an answer.

"Susan, it's me. Please, open the door." Nothing. "Su." When he opened the door and took a step forward, she was just in front of him holding the knob by the other side. Her beautiful and always smiling face was now sad and with tear traces.

Without thinking, he cupped her hand and brushed the tear that was falling with his thumb.

"Hey, don't cry." Everything is ok. They just don't understand you." He said. Then, took her in his arm and held her tightly while she cried on his shoulder.

"Caspian" She sobbed. "We don't even know why we're even here and they are already assuming that we are staying. What if we aren't? Now I have no idea of what to expect."

"We are already talked about this. You have to seize this, try to enjoy it. I'll be with you at every moment; I'll never leave your side. Just promise me you won't allow those thoughts to hunt you. Ok?" He felt so close to crying just watching her like this killed him.

She nodded against his neck and rested there a few moments. When she calmed down, unconsciously kissed the place where his neck and shoulder joined.

Caspian's breath suddenly became shallow and his heart started beating faster, his previous worries faded away. His whole body tensed and experienced things that had never got through his mind. And that weren't supposed to either. Not with her. He loved her so much, but couldn't claim her anyway.

When she realized what had happened and its effect on both of them, she had never felt happier. Someone who felt the same chill down his spine as her was the most amazing feeling in the world.

She kissed him on the chick, which relaxed him a little.

"Thank you." She said locking his eyes with hers. "For everything." Then, she leant forward and Caspian's heart got desperate again. Eager of what was about to happen. He lowered down too and took her face with his left hand. They were just millimeters apart. They could almost taste each other lips. When he was about to close the little gap…

"Susan, where are you?" Came her mother's voice. They immediately broke their trance and straightened up themselves.

"I'm in the cabin mother." She replied. Then he had an idea. He rushed towards the little closet that was in the room and took a very large painting out of it. Then he went to sit on her the bed and showed it to her. She gasped.

"Oh, by Aslan!" How did you find it?" She asked, surprised and relieved to see that painting again, since it was the favorite one of the four siblings. They were all next to each other, happily living their fourteenth year of reign. They were quite older but as good looking as now. Except that Caspian preferred her as she was now, because he had met her like this.

Just then, the door opened, letting Mrs. Pevensie's presence known.

"Su, are you ok?" She asked. "You were so upset… What happened? You siblings couldn't tell me."

"It's ok, mom. I think I overreacted, but my friends know how to calm me down." She said looking at Caspian directly at his brown eyes and caressing his face with the back of her fingers.

Her mother didn't miss how she almost shined that moment, and it amazed her. The less she had expected was that her daughter, the platonic girl from the English boys, could feel something towards this unknown boy. They were just friend, weren't they? She hoped. He seemed to be very respected and respectful, but he wasn't the right man for her, she thought.

"Always" he said to her with a smile. Then, he turned. "Mrs. Pevensie, have you ever imagined your children fifteen years older?" He asked.

The woman frowned, not understanding what was hidden behind that question, but when her daughter laughed and showed her the painting that held in her hands, she couldn't believe her eyes. They really looked like they were thirty years old.

"What's that?" She asked with a pitch voice.

"A painting, duh." Susan said, as if it were obvious. "These were as in our fourteenth year here." Then, she sighed. "It's odd to see us then and now, though. I don't know if I should feel young or old. What do you think, Cas?"

_What?_ He thought. He stuttered before asking.

"I don't know. Ehmm, I think that depends on each woman." There was no way he could say his previous thoughts. At least not in front of her mother. "Ehmm, ladies, it's time for dinner. Why don't we gather with the others?" He said trying not to get out of the awkward situation.

"Yes, please. I'm starving. Let's go." She said with a huge smile on her face.

As they went out of the cabin, Caspian kept thinking what could have happened if Mrs. Pevensie hadn't got on the way. The thought of her lips on his again was like paradise. He would do anything for it to happen before the day end.

And though it seems impossible, she thought it too.

* * *

><p><strong>Did you liked it? <strong>

**Yes, this is full of Suspian and family fluff, but next chapter will be very important, since a lot of things will be discovered. **

**Just let me know what you think. =) **


	5. I'm Not Afraid Of What I Have To Say

**Hi! Well, It's been a long time but I'm trying (and I think managing to =D) to do a little better with updating than some time ago =D Now I have "three" fics, due to Natsukira's request to translate them. But Hey! I'm very happy she did, but I wrote one at a time! ;)**

**Well, here's another chapter... Quite an scandalous one, but very important! **

**I'll take this chance to say thanks to all the people how read my fics and encourage me to keep going with all their comments and when marking the story as favorite or to follow it. I really appreciate it a lot! X)**

**Please, remember to tell me if I have some mistakes either in spelling or narration =)**

**The song for this chapter is... "Second Chance" by Shinedown! (They are amazing! ;D )**

**Please enjoy and tell me what you think. =)**

* * *

><p>When Susan, her mother and Caspian gathered with the rest of the crew, they were already having dinner. The family were calling for them, Lucy patting the 'seat' on the wooden floor next to her so one of them could sit. Helen decided to follow her daughter's instruction while Susan and Caspian sat together in front of them.<p>

"We all were trying to push the sea serpent so it could unroll it off the ship, but it didn't work until the king stabbed it. Your majesties should have seen him fighting that monster like there was no tomorrow... Well, we wouldn't be here if there hadn't been any." One of the men, whose name was Krelin, Susan remembered, was telling Lucy, Edmund and Peter. But Caspian would never take all the credit for himself; he was too modest to accept that. Another quality she loved from her prince.

"Hey! That's not true. If it weren't because of all of you, it would have been impossible to take that thing off."

A lot of stories went on like that. Some were funny, some quite serious... and other's Susan didn't know what to think about.

"Yes, that star was stunning. All of us were looking at her as if we were the thirstiest people in the world finding water. She was the most beautiful woman I have ever seen." Krelin then realised what he had said and looked at Susan. "I mean, my Queen, your stories doesn't make you justice, but it's just so rare to see a blond woman that we thought she was a goddess." He corrected himself, covering his face with his hands almost in shame.

But Susan wasn't so interested in others' reactions. She was interested in Caspian's. Some kind of rage silently ran through her body, screaming that _he _was only _hers._ But on the other hand she was heartbroken, knowing that he was a man after all and that he had all the right to like and to be with another woman. _Damn, he is a king! He should be married._

"Yes, though I don't know why Caspian then changed his expression completely, it was as if he felt guilty for doing so." _What?!_ That caught Susan's attention. "I don't really understand why he did and he doesn't want to explain either." Robian said. At that, some hope reawakened again. But, was there really any chance that they could be together? She didn't want to get too hopeful about it. "I was only stunned by her. I would be blind if I said that she wasn't beautiful. It's just she isn't the woman I am looking for" The king answered. Susan just wanted to jump up and down.

"He is insane!" His friend shouted. _Not for me_

"Alright. After that some of us went to Aslan's country..."

As the moon rose, people started going to bed. By what they supposed was 9 o' clock, there were just several people left: the Pevensie Family, Caspian, Robian and a few narnians and telmarines of the crew among them.

"Hey, why don't we play some game or something?" Edmund asks.

"Edmund's right! What about Truth or Dare?" Lucy suggested. What nobody knew was why she suggested that specifically...

"I don't think so, Lu. It'll be quite awkward here." Peter said.

"Why not, Peter? What is it about, Lucy? " Caspian asked. Definitely a bad idea.

"Well, you have to choose either Truth or Dare. If you choose the first one, you will be asked a question which you have to answer with the truth only. If you choose the second one, someone has to dare you to do something." She explained, getting closer to succeed the first part of her plan. Her older brother, always being the most observant one, somehow caught a certain _too_ innocent tone in her voice, almost mischievous.

"If you refuse to do any of them, you have to be punished by beating you up. And you can't fight against it." He finished the explanation.

"Sounds good to me." Everything was settled.

"Ok. Let's start with you, then." First stage: done. Ed now knew something was up. "Remembering the last thing you did before we went through the portal in that tree... did you liked it enough to do it again?"

At that, the ones who knew what had happened stayed in shock. Even Peter thought: _Was she as naive as she looked? _Susan's mouth was wide open while Caspian was stuttering, unable to answer the question. Edmund, understanding his little sister's point, decided to help.

"Don't say what happened if you don't want to. Just say 'yes' or 'no'."

Susan blushed furiously but stayed silent. Though her face got even redder (if that was even possible) when the new king replied.

"Yes, I would do it again."

"But you won't , will you, Cas?" Peter asked, almost seeing red.

"No, I won't." Caspian said, crossing his fingers behind his back, as Edmund has taught him in their last visit. Susan saw him and took everything in her not to laugh. Lucy was rather angry at Peter's question and disappointed at Caspian's answer, Edmund even laughed in her face. But she was determinate to make it work.

"Now, Cas. It's your turn to ask." She said, trying not to be so affected by the previous result. He thought a moment and chose Peter, who preferred being dared. Without thinking, the black-haired boy said.

"Jump to the sea and stay there for ten minutes." Suddenly, burst of laughter by the Pevensie sisters was heard. The rest of the people just looked at them confused. When they calmed down and their stomachs didn't hurt so much, they explained.

"When we were on the Splendor Hyaline we played this game and Peter dared Edmund to walk round the ship by the railing without holding himself from anything. At one point he fell so we had to spend almost an hour trying to get him out." And they started to laugh again. Edmund and Peter shuddered, one remembering that moment and the other at the thought of doing it.

"Oh, I like that." Caspian voiced his thoughts. "Yes, I'd rather you to do that, Pete." The poor kid just gulped, begging Aslan that he didn't fall.

But it was pointless. He ended up falling anyway.

* * *

><p>They all played like that for another hour (not counting the half one taking Peter out of the water)...<p>

"Edmund, Truth or Dare?" It was Susan's turn after having to tell everyone what had happened to one of her suitors in the Golden Age, the one who had ended up tied to both his feet and some tiger and had literally beaten the dust in the forest.

"Truth" Edmund knew well not to choose dare when his sister asked. After a few seconds, she came up with an idea.

"Why don't you tell everybody what happened with that sword in the forest when you were twenty-two years old? The one stuck in the tree." She said laughing,

Edmund went pale, knowing that that would be to embarrassing and his reputation as King would be ruined in front of all the crew.

"Forget it! I'm not."

"You want to be beaten for the first time in this game?" She smirked. Seeing his brother's face, she knew he was giving in.

"Arg. Ok!" She whined and looked at everybody. "Once I was in the woods and playing with my sword and when I threw it to the air it got stuck with some branches, I had to climb the tree to take it back." He was trying to be simple, but his sister didn't allow him.

"There's something missing, Edmund. Would you remind me what happened after that?" She smirked again.

"Nothing else happened." He tried to defend himself.

"Yes it did, do I need to remind you that the branch wasn't so resistant to your weight or what happens if you refuse?" He growled. He would have his revenge right after this.

"The brunch was too fragile and when I went to grab the sword I almost fall into the river that was under it" He murmured, though, to his misfortune, everyone heard him, and started to laugh. Even his mother couldn't help it. Now it wasn't just ruining his reputation, he was even being completely humiliated.

Now, he would finish his little sister's plan and, hopefully, wouldn't be the centre of attention anymore. Not with the outrage Peter would do.

"Ok, Next one. Caspian, Truth or Dare?" Edmund asked.

"Dare" He replied.

"Ok. It's not like I'm selfish or I don't care about the others. It's just that I love Peter's misery and, in the process, I'm pleasing more than just one person. Caspian, I dare you to do what Lucy asked you in the very first question."

Everyone went silence, some wondering what that was, the couple shocked at what he had asked, and another two kids with evil grin on their faces. Of course, Peter far from that. Edmund could almost see the seethe coming out from his brother's ears.

"I'll kick your ass if you do it, Caspian!" He said.

Caspian thought through what he was going to do. He really wanted to do it, but they'd kick his ass... _Wait a minute._

"You know what? I prefer to be beaten because of something I did and not for something I didn't." He said Next thing he did was take Susan's chin and moving it closer to his mouth FINALLY meeting her in a kiss, a kiss he had been looking for since she felt right in his arms. Susan was surprised at first, but too pleased to push him away. It was a simple kiss but all the love he had built up all this time was poured into it.

All the people who didn't know were shocked, Lucy was jumping up and down still sitting on the floor clasping her hands together and Edmund was rolling in the floor, laughing at Peter's red face, which you could almost read 'KILL CASPIAN' everywhere.

"GET YOUR HANDS OFF OF MY SISTER?!" He shouted standing up. Caspian just pulled apart from her lips and, after giving her a mischievous smile, which was of course given back broadly by her, he ran off.

Though she was still baffled by the kiss, she didn't stand still, without doing anything. Someone would have to pay. She give a dagger look at her little brother, who scarred, ran off too. She chased him for a while through the ship, sometimes meeting Peter on the way, who was doing the same with the king. At the end, when they al finished in the same room, she had to scold both her brothers for creating such a scandal, and making them aware that her mother would be possible having a heart attack.

Meanwhile, the rest of the crew was trying to take everything in. Robian was confused as Hell seeing his friend doing such a thing to the legendary Queen. Although Mrs. Pevensie was having the hardest time to gathering her thoughts.

"Well, it was time." Lucy sighed in contentment. Then she tried to relax, letting her back hit the wood while she rested.

"Lucy, I want an explanation NOW!" Her mother yelled at her.

"It's a long story, mother, maybe tomorrow. Well, guys, as I think the others won't come back in a long time, I suggest we all go to sleep." She said covering her mouth when a yawn came out. All of them started to do the same. Helen just followed her daughter and dragged her to Caspian's cabin to start with the interrogation.

"Lucy, I want to know every detail of what happened there. Which is Susan's real relationship with this man?" Lucy sighed and told her. She would find out sooner or later anyway.

"Do you remember that, back in England, Susan said that she had been torn apart from the people she loved the most?" Her mother nodded, remembering well the argument that had taken place in her children's room. "Caspian was the person she missed the most because during war she fell in love with him. And it wasn't just a crash, because he fell for her too. Just before we left Narnia last time, Susan and Peter were told by the Great Lion that they would never return to Narnia again. Knowing that, she couldn't leave without saying anything to him, so the best idea she had was to kiss him in front of the whole kingdom." Lucy said, sighing but with a smile on her face, thinking how that moment had been really cute. Though her mother couldn't believe what she had heard. It was impossible.

"But Susan is not like that. I know her and she would never do something of that sort. She is a lady!" Her mother said.

"Of course she is a lady. But she is human too and has feelings, Mom. Don't expect her or anybody to be perfect, because nobody is, not even you" Lucy answered to her mother, who took it as an insult.

"How can you talk to me like that, young lady?! You're grounded for the rest of the month." She replied, pointing with her finger at the Valiant Queen.

"Ha!" The little lady laughed bitterly making her mother even angrier. "Me and my siblings have lived without you fifteen years. What makes you think that you still have authority over me? Actually, the only one who could have that roll is Susan, because she's been the only maternal figure I had."

In that moment they heard the door being opened revealing a very expressionless Susan. Lucy bowed her head in shame because her sister had heard her, though she didn't really regret what she said.

"Lucy, don't say one more word. Both of you go to sleep, we'll talk about this tomorrow" Lucy was about to obey but Mrs. Pevensie wasn't completely convinced about what she had been told about her elder daughter's feelings towards the king.

"Susan, did you really kissed that boy in front of a lot of people before leaving this place?"

"Yes, I did. Why do you want to know?" Susan said confidently but very annoyed, not understanding her mother's point.

"I'm very disappointed of you, Susan. How could you have been so bold and unlady-like?" _Was her mother really saying that?_ Lucy thought.

"Is that the only thing that matters to you? Our manners and etiquette? Why don't you worry about _your_ behaviour towards your children? Maybe then you will be able to value what you have around you."

Helen looked at her in disbelief, though not really grasping the idea on her words. _Doesn't she understand that THAT's not the right behaviour? How could she insult her like that!_

"Caspian wants to meet us in the map-room." The Gentle Queen said in a no-so-gentle tone. _And there was that boy again..._

Helen decided that she would deal with her daughters' behaviour the next day. She was too tired to do it that night. Now, they should go to find out what that so-called King was going to say and go to bed.

When they got to the map-room, Caspian didn't even ask for an opinion.

"Ok, Women will sleep in the cabin while we guys go with the rest of the crew."

While she would accept that gladly, not denying that, so far, the King" had been very hospitable, her daughters immediately refused.

"No, we are not" They both said in unison. "You, Caspian, are sleeping in your cabin and we sleep with the crew." Susan added, which, in Helen's opinion, was insane.

"Why would I do that?" He asked. _Well, at least he had a bit of brain. _

"Because we women say so." She answered resting her hands on her waist in reproach. She had had enough already with telling off both her brothers for messing the game, now she had to scold Caspian too. "It's your cabin and your bed." They blushed at the dirty thoughts that came to their minds with just that word. "So you are using it. And end of the discussion." She stated when Caspian was about to refuse. She took him by surprise and pushed him from his back to his chambers (both blushing again in the process as they realised what she was doing) and closed the door.

"HEY!" He shouted, but nobody could help him because, as much as Peter and Edmund wanted to, Susan's glare was enough to shot their mouths up.

You'll stay there! C'mon guys." She then told them and dragged them to where they were going to sleep. Obviously, with a not happy mother accompanying them.

Krelin, the guy who told the stories, guided them through the room and showed them their hammocks. Everything was prepared and they went to bed. The only ones who didn't managed to sleep peacefully and pleasantly were both lovers and her mother. The latter angry, upset and worried – her kids' attitude and their mental health was the only thing in her mind. But Caspian (who had quite a problem explaining the kiss to his childhood friend, who had trouble comprehending what Caspian meant with 'love') and Susan were terribly worried about what would happen with their future – Would the Pevensies remain in Narnia so their relationship could finally develop? Or would they have to hold their spurs for not to end up even more hurt?

* * *

><p>The next day, they arrived to their destination: Ramandu's Island, where Ramandu's daughter, Lilliandil, was waiting for them. As soon as they saw her, the Pevensie Brothers were mesmerised by her beauty. Caspian, who had already got through that situation, feeling immediately ashamed of himself for having betrayed Susan (even though it was for such a brief moment) just couldn't take his eyes off of Susan. He thought he would be betraying her again if he didn't. He would never make the same mistake again. Not anymore.<p>

But then, Lilliandil talked to him, taking him out of his trance. Susan noticed it.

"I'm glad you could achieve your goal, King Caspian. You managed to wake up the last three lords when Lord Reepicheep volunteered to be left behind. And, in the process you reunited with some very special people, who you call and will always call your family. I'm sure Aslan would be very proud of all of you." Caspian nodded and thank her. Her smile was broad and genuine, and that was what made Lucy like her right that moment.

"Lilliandil, would you please show me the island?" She asked.

"I want to go too." Peter and Edmund said at the same time. And then, most of the crew decided to join too.

Susan and Caspian glanced at each other knowingly, very aware of what was about to come... A very intimate talk.

When everyone left, Caspian didn't wait a minute to take her hand and drag her into the little grove. Several feet inside, they stopped and he pressed her against a trunk. Without a second thought, he took her face in his hands and kissed her. It was sweet at first, but when he asked for her mouth, it grew more passionate. He had waited so long and finally he had it: The love of his life in his arms kissing him.

She felt in Heaven. Tasting his lips again was the most wonderful sensation in the world. During the Truth or Dare game she was too nervous to really be into the kiss, but now, she was _very_ into it. She wrapped her arms around his neck while his went around her waist, and let herself be.

What they didn't know was that her mother was watching the while scene and couldn't believe her eyes. She was just about to talk to her about what had happened yesterday and now she saw this. She had never thought about seeing something like this. Her daughter was not like that, because she always turned down suitors that came near her. _What is this place doing to her? _She wondered.

Her eyes opened wide when she heard the sweet words they said to each other.

"I've missed you so much. Two years was too much." He told her, giving her another kiss.

"I've missed you too, even though I just spent only one day in my world." She said between kisses and giggling.

"I don't want to spend one more day away from you." He said, his expression serious. "I want to court you." She looked at him surprised but didn't answer. "And maybe, someday, I want us to get married. And believe me when I say that I don't care your brother's rage. I just want to be with you and never let you go." _What does he means with that? Peter isn't the only one he has to talk to. _Helen thought quite angry.

"You know what? The whole day we were in our world I was praying that Aslan would give us one more chance. And when I saw us magically disappearing, I knew that He had heard my prayer. Maybe, just maybe, we are not supposed to go back—." And before she could say anything else, she was kissing her again, this time more passionately than before.

Helen couldn't take it in. Was her daughter really in love with this man, who was considered as a king (as well as her, fortunately) but lived literally in another world? Why would she turn dawn all the other, who were respected almost as much as this man was? If she wanted royalty in England, she could have it easily if she wanted to, because her beauty was alluring to every man. They would treat her as the queen she was taught to be. If she wanted a brave one (or what he said was necessary to talk to Peter) any soldier of the National Army would be glad to court her. But NO! She wanted the one in the other world. Why was she so complicated? She would never know.

When they broke apart their foreheads rested in each other and smiled broadly. She could see the love in Susan's eyes; she seemed to be glowing in happiness. From where she was standing she couldn't see Caspian's eyes accurately, but she was sure his expression was a similar one to the woman in his arms.

She couldn't watch the display anymore. She just hoped that well-mannered daughter didn't do anything unlady-like. She walked back towards "Aslan's Table" as people there called it and couldn't resist the urge to eat something, even though knowing it wouldn't do any good because it was only a reaction to her anxiousness.

* * *

><p>Peter, Edmund and Lucy, along with most of the crew had just finished having their tour around the island and were now going back to Aslan's Table in order to have lunch.<p>

They had seen the oldest trees and heard the history of their surroundings and had seen the beautiful little house that was near the shore in case Lilliandil had to remain in land for a while.

When they were only meters away from walking out of the woods, Peter saw some movements near some trees. Thinking that it could be some kind of spy, as odd as it sounded in that island, he withdrew his sword, elbowing Edmund to do the same. All the narnians got on alert too, while the daughter of the star tried not to laugh. She knew what was happening there, even without seeing it with her eyes; one of the advantages of being what she was.

They all got closer, the crew watching their kings' back in a very slow pace, not wanting that the creature that made the movement to notice them and attack. As Peter, who was at the front, get near the tree, he could make out some piece of clothing: two pair of trousers, a couple of white shirts... and when he finally saw their faces his expression changed completely – He saw red due to the anger, but at the same time she blushed of embarrassment at the scene before him: His sister was pinned against the tree while Caspian kissed her. When Edmund saw them too, along with his brother's red face, he immediately turned to signal the rest of the people not to get any closer, and that everything was okay and they could go. They followed their king's instructions with some reluctance and seconds later, Peter exploded.

"I'LL KILL YOU, CASPIAN!"

At that, the couple, who had been too busy with each other to notice them, broke apart and looked at him in shock.

"HOW DARE YOU TO KISS MY SISTER AGANI?!"

Caspian went pale, and without thinking twice, ran off, and a second later, the other king was chasing after him, leaving a very angry and annoyed Susan and very amused Edmund, Lilliandil and Lucy behind.

After a couple of minutes waiting for them, the current king appeared again and hid behind some trunk, so when the former one came up, he trapped him from behind and hold him by the arm firmly, trying not to get hurt with Peter's struggles, kicking and punches, not wanting to be beating to death after saying the words that, despite of being expected sometime, surprised them anyway.

"I want to court Susan." He said bluntly.

Everyone except the daughter of the star froze in their places, turning to look at him with a disbelieving expression. But he stood his ground and repeated it, but this time as a request.

"I would like your permission to court Susan, Peter." As Peter wasn't moving anymore, he let him go and continued. "I love your sister with all my being, Peter, and I'm completely sure that Aslan brought you all back to give us a second chance. This time I will not waste this chance and let Susan go, because if do I swear I will die." They didn't need him to say it; they knew it just by looking at him and listen to his voice. "I promise I'll protect her and love her as any other man, apart from you two, ever did or will. I want to be the man that she wants to spend her life with because she truly trusts me and loves me back and not because of duty. She is the only woman I will spend my life with because I can't see myself with another one. I'm really in love with Susan and I want to make her the happiest woman in this world and in all the others, and if I can't succeed, I can assure you I'll continue trying everyday till my death."

The Pevensie children were speechless, but all of them with a different feeling: Lucy was smiling from ear to ear, almost jumping up and down, Edmund was very content, even proud of his best-friend-like-brother, Susan didn't realised that tears of happiness were rolling down her cheek, and Peter was trying to take in all that had been said, really managing to make all his doubts about this man to disappear. He actually could see the love he had toward his sister in his eyes and those words finally made up his mind.

He took one step towards Caspian and said the word he thought he never would.

"I think I always know deep inside that you were a honourable man and that you will really keep that promise, because believe me, I wouldn't be saying yes if I didn't" Silence. Death Silence. "But I swear, if you ever hurt my sister in any way, not even Aslan will be able to save you from me."

Silence.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, what a mess! Don't<strong>** you think?**

**I hope you have enjoyed. And let me now what you think. =) **

**Bye! **


	6. What You Want Me To Be

**Hello everyone! I know that probably all of you want to kill me because of the ENORMOUS UNFORGIVABLE wait. University really took all the energy away from me. But I swear I'll try my best to update my stories sooner and not wait a year and a half. I hope that I can update "Love can Bring a lot of surprises before October, but I don't want to make any promises. What I will kind of promise is that I'll try to uodate the translation of this story for next weekend. **

**Now, talking about this chapter, it will be a bit... rough. There will be lots of things you may not like but that are necessary for the plot to develop. I hope that in spite of that you see the effect I want this story to have.**

**What I will ask all of you is that if you see any mistake in spelling, expressions or whatever, that you tell me. I'm studing to be a translator and I do this not only for fun but also to learn more. =) **

**Finally, the song I want to devote to this chapter is... "Numb" by Linkin Park! It's kind of funny because it was stuck in my head for two days, and at the momento of looking for a song none of the ones I had find fit completel****y, but when I listed to it again I said "I can't be that stupid!" hahaha. The subconcious... xD**

**I hope you enjoy! =)**

* * *

><p>Before she herself could even think about it, she was hugging her brother and kissing him on the cheek. Then, she literally threw herself in Caspian's arms to, literally again, eat his mouth with kisses – not that he minded; on the contrary, he couldn't be happier. Peter had given him his blessing to court Susan, the love of his life, who he had been waiting for two years and now was in his arms making him fell in heaven.<p>

They broke apart only when they heard someone clear their throat. Obviously it was a very red Peter.

"Get out of my sight before I regret what I just said." He shouted kind of pissed off. However, knowing how overprotective the king was, they laughed, though did what told with huge smiles on their faces. Behind them, Edmund and Lucy followed them with the same expression. The one who said that Peter wasn't funny was an idiot…

A few moments later, they all walked out of the forest and all the crew turned their heads at them, silently asking what had happened, and the couple was too excited to shout their mouths up.

"Everyone! I want to tell you all that I have the honor and pleasure of courting the most amazing, sweetest, bravest and beautiful woman in the world," He said taking Susan by the waist "Queen Susan, the Gentle."

Silence.

And then, an explosion of cheers boomed everywhere. Even whistles were heard. All the excitement and congratulation only made the couple happier, so much that Caspian didn't think twice and kissed her in front of everyone, taking her in his arms. Obviously, this only made the cheers and shouts to get lauder.

Of course, there is always an exception to the rule, or in this case tow: Robian's eyes were about to pop out of his head and his jaw was almost touching the floor. How could his shy-when-it-comes-to-woman friend turn into being so… bold? And he had to precisely choose _that_ woman to be with.

The Pevensie's mother wasn't left behind. She had the word 'disappointment' written all over her face. And not only because Susan had chosen a man from an imaginary word, but because Peter had allowed that relationship and, moreover, Edmund and Lucy were among the crowd celebrating the event. Rage started to take over her body. Without saying a word, she hastily stood up from her chair and stormed out.

Edmund glanced at their mother and saw the feelings that went through her eyes. He couldn't help feeling the same for her. How could she not see that her daughter was experiencing the happiest day of her life? He wouldn't accept it, so he followed her to the beach, were she was sitting on the sand as if she was a ball, her hands in her hair as if trying to rip it off.

"Mum!" He called her. When she looked back he could see that the feelings hadn't vanished yet, there was not even the slightest hint of acknowledgement of her daughter's courter.

"How can you?" Her voice matched her eyes. "How can you accept this relationship? First of all you barely know him. But most important, this world isn't real! It's all in your head! She is in love with a fantasy of yours!"

"So, if all this is in our heads, how is it that you can see everything too?" Helen looked at him in realization.

"So this is all in my head." She whispered to herself, though Edmund could hear her, and the only thing he could do was to facepalm himself.

"No, it's not, mum."

"Yes, it is. It's my head playing dirty tricks on me. It's telling me that Susan has a man here because she has no friends in England. All I have to do is to wake up and make Susan go out more, go to parties—"

"SHUT UP, MUM!" Edmund yelled, making his mother look at him in shock. He had never raised his voice to her. "Are you listening to what you're saying? It's complete nonsense. Can't you see that your daughter couldn't be happier right now? Neither I nor Peter could have asked for a better man to protect and look after our sister. You should be proud of this relationship, even if you don't know Caspian so much. You should trust us."

"First Susan, then Lucy and now you? What's happening to all of you that you are treating me as if I were a stranger? I'm your mother! I deserve some respect."

"If you want respect, you'll have to earn it by being respectful towards others. And I think the very first people you should try on is with your own daughter and her new courter. The least you can do is to congratulate them and make him promise that he'll look after her."

"Don't tell me what I should do, Edmund. It's very clear that what I have to do is to make them understand that that relationship is not meant to be. Susan has to get court and get married to some English aristocrat, not an imaginary king from an imaginary world."

"You know what? You'll have to reconsider all you've just said. When you do, then we'll talk." And with that, he left his mother there by herself.

After reflecting for a while, she knew what she was going to do.

* * *

><p>Lucy and Lilliandil had left the group and gone to the shore, both gossiping about the event that had just happened.<p>

"Oww! I'm _so_ happy for them! They are the cutest couple ever."

"One day you'll find the man of your life you. You'll just have t be patient – not that you're not already." Lilliandil giggled.

"Yes, it's just a pity –or better said a misfortune— that my mother doesn't approve just because he is not English royalty. Actually, he _is _royalty; but NO! He _has_ to be English! Doesn't she care at all her daughter's happiness? Susan us so radiant now, and my mum just wants to ruin that. Sometimes I really wish we didn't have a mother." She huffed, resting on the sand.

"Believe me when I tell you that you don't really want that." Lilliandil answered her seriously.

"I mean, I've lived without her for fifteen years. I don't see what damage it could have done if she had stayed in England."

"Lucy, I wish I had a mother. We Stars aren't born the same way as you. When our bodies die on the earth, if we don't go to Aslan's Country, we become Stars and we are adopted by another, and we don't remember anything from our past life. I wish I knew what it's like to be held and comforted by a mother."

"Didn't Ramandu, your adopted father, do that?"

"Yes, he did, but not in the same way. When I watch people from above, I like to behold how mothers interact with their children. It's the most amazing view in the world."

"But you don't know my mother. I think mothers in Narnia are different because they are not all the time standing around their children ready to tell them what to do in order to be chosen by someone above you. As Susan is the most beautiful in our neighborhood, my mother is constantly hanging on her every movement and word. I think children shouldn't be scared of their own parent, or at least not scared that they may try to ruin their lives."

Lilliandil only sighed. There weren't words that could calm her down. But she decided to try one more time:

"Lucy, you know what? I think that your return is not only a chance for Susan and Caspian to be together. As everything Aslan does has a reason behind, I am sure that he brought your mother in order to improve your relationship with her and for her to be a better person."

Lucy just raised an eyebrow at her.

"Well, if that was his plan, it's evidently not working."

The Star just glared at her.

"I didn't think I needed to tell you how everything works."

"What do you mean?" Lucy frowns.

"Anything you want to build can take you a lifetime, but to destroy it, it may only take you a single movement of your body. And believe me; it doesn't matter if it is food, a city a relationship or trust." Lucy instantly understood what she meant. This could take quite some time – but at least it was possible.

"Thank you, Lilli. I think now I feel a little better knowing that there is a chance that our relationship can change for good." She smiled.

"Whatever you need, Lu." She smiled back.

"Do you think we can do something for her to see that Caspian and Susan are made for each other?" Lucy asked, already daydreaming about what she was going to do.

"I'm afraid not, Lu. That's something that your mother has to understand on her own."

The little queen pouted for a moment, but then frowned and said. "Then, she'd better understand it soon, because if not I'll get really angry."

Lilliandil just giggled.

* * *

><p>Peter just stood there, resting leant over a tree, looking at the celebration that was taking place in Aslan's Table. All the narnians were dancing in circles around Susan and Caspian, who couldn't look happier. It was amazing how just by looking at them in the eyes you could see the love they felt.<p>

He really thought that Caspian was worth it. He had given his life for Susan several times –some of them defying him— and had worshiped her since day one, though not as queen like all those bastards had treated her, but as a woman and the person she was inside. He couldn't ask more for his sister's happiness.

He turned his head and saw his baby sister dancing with a fawn and being switched to Robian's arms: If he touched her improperly he would kill him. No hesitation. No one played with his sisters. Besides, one had already been taken away. It wouldn't happen with the other one too.

In the distance, he saw Edmund marching towards him with an unfriendly face. Something had to be very wrong for him to have that expression.

The moment Edmund got in front of him, he closed his eyes and fisted his hands as if holding back his fury. "I know that maybe you don't like Caspian so much because he got involved with our sister, but I think you respect him enough to defend him against some sorts of stupid senseless accusations and words. Am I wrong?" He looked at him dead in the eyes. His anger could not be more evident.

"Of that you can be sure. Why? What's happening?"

"Because mum's gone completely mad. She has now come with the stupid idea of needing to separate Caspian and Susan because he is not English royalty." He raised his voice, but not enough to be heard by the rest of the people.

Peter frowned. "What? That's ridiculous!"

"Well, try to make her understand that; because she doesn't care at all her daughter's happiness."

"Peter!" They heard their mother's voice. They both turned their heads towards the shore and watched as their mother approached.

"What is it now, mother?" Peter asked, quite upset.

"I can't understand why all of you are allowing and supporting this ridiculous relationship that had formed between your sister and this so-called king. It needs to be stopped."

"Why, mum? Just look at her. I've never seen her as dazzling as she is now."

"Because she can't be with some imaginary man of an imaginary world. She should be in England, in the arms of an English man." Well, that last phrase had some sense, but:

"Mum, this is not an imaginary world. Everything that we did on that ship was very real."

"Yes, it is. In the real world mythical creatures don't exist."

"Mum, haven't you ever thought that here were other worlds different than ours? That it is different doesn't mean it's not real." Peter was really getting pissed. His mother's mind was so closed and she was so stubborn…

"Yes, Peter. One of these days we are going to wake up of this dream and she won't find her knight in shining armor anywhere. She needs to stop this stupidity and get engaged with and English royal. They are very real and will treat her as the princess all her life she was trained to be. That is the only way she will behave properly, as she has to. That's the only way she will ever have a prosperous future." And _that _was his limit. How could she think that?!

"Mum, that's enough! How can you think that of her? Susan is a very intelligent and independent woman who can take care of herself. That should be enough for you to be proud of."

"Not If she misbehaves as she is doing now. Anyone could think that I'm the worst mother in the world."

"Is that the only thing you care about? How you stand on society? We've lived here for fifteen years and run the kingdom. Besides, don't you think we would have learned something about behavior by now?"

"It doesn't seem so."

"Listen, I don't know why Aslan brought you here; he surely must have his reasons. But I can assure you that I'm starting to wish you hadn't come, that you had stayed in England and, maybe, that we could just stay here and that he erases your memory. Because believe me, he can do that and more."

"How dare you, my own children, to talk to me like that? You've never disrespected me so much. I've never seen such disrespect in my life! I couldn't be more disappointed of you, neither as furious."

"Then I'm sorry. But you like it or not, you are here now. This is a reality right now, and opposite to you, we are able to handle it. So I suggest that you try to deny it as little as possible so we can protect you in case of emergency. Now, if you don't mind, I want to enjoy this small party and share some of the happiness that is in the atmosphere." Just saying that, he took his brother's arm and dragged him along with the rest of the crew. To say he was as furious as his brother was an understatement. His mother would have to learn to trust them, something they had never needed to. And that was what hurt the most.

Edmund knew her mother was very worried about Susan's future with men, but now it was very clear that she was about to lose her mind. He didn't want to know what she was planning in that twisted mind of hers. He swore that if he found his mother trying something to sabotage his sister's and Caspian's happiness, he wouldn't hesitate into taking some drastic measures. He would make anyone who hurt his sister pay. Even if the responsible was their own mother.

Helen, on the other hand, was fuming. Peter, who was her last option, had allied with Susan too. She seriously had started to believe that they had gone crazy and became irresponsible and disrespectful children. If they continued being like that, she would have to really teach them a lesson. For now, she would again try to talk to Susan, and if she didn't realize her mistake, she would seriously put her plan into motion. She wouldn't let her daughter escape the duties she was trained to do.

* * *

><p>The night came a few hours later and the party still hadn't finished. After dancing all day, they all decided to have a very huge dinner at Aslan's Table and cheer for the happy couple. It had been quite a show naturally, because the food was almost completely gone and everyone was extremely satisfied, the table would fill again, and as if by magic, suddenly all the stomachs would empty to be filled again – and so on and so forth. Some thought it was magic the table had others didn't really care.<p>

On the other hand, Susan and Caspian had barely eaten (obviously they had been reproached by her siblings), too engrossed in each other to even think of food. Now they were lying in the sand near the shore, quite far from the group so that they could have some privacy, which was quite scarce since they were staying on a ship.

"We should do this kind of parties more often." She said giggling. He loved that sound immensely.

He leant over her taking her chin with his thumb and index finger.

"And we will." He said. Right after, he kissed her with such a passion that it could set the whole island on fire. That was exactly what each other felt today besides the love that was always there. HE placed his hand on her lower back as she placed both of hers around his neck, one tugging at his hair, both of them crashing their bodies impossibly together. Their mouths danced as if there wasn't a tomorrow; their bodies were starting to get really hot, their clothes starting to become really annoying, preventing their body heats to meet.

Only then Caspian realized that he was again having thoughts that he shouldn't be having, that were disrespectful… But he couldn't help it. He had a goddess as the queen of his heart and it didn't go unnoticed neither for him nor for other men.

The only thought of another man touching Susan made his blood boil. What was that feeling? Over-protectiveness for sure. He knew that any man would only want to be with Susan because of her beauty, power and wealth and not because of who she really was inside.

The heat of this feeling made the intensity of the kiss increase even more, and he couldn't feel better when she responded with the same intensity. His body was reacting in an inappropriately pleasurable way and it unnerved him that he wasn't able to subside it.

He knew he had to stop before it got too far. Besides, they were in a public place.

Suddenly, they heard a gasp a few meters away, and when they looked up, they saw a very shock, furious and disgusted face.

"Mum, calm down. It's not what you think."

But she didn't hear what Susan said. She got closer to them and looked at Caspian with a venom Susan had never seen, neither had she heard such venom in her words.

"Stay away from my daughter! I don't want you near her. I don't want you to look at her or even think of her. I will not allow this relationship. She has to be with someone who deserves her, not this fantasy."

They just stood there shocked, not believing what the woman had just said.

"Mum, I assure you this is not a fantasy. It is real. I love Caspian and he is the most amazing man I've ever met."

"No! You are doing what I tell you. As soon as we can we will go home and I'll talk with some friends of mine so you can go to the next ball that is thrown at the King's Palace and you will be courted as is right and proper."

"Are you listening to yourself—?" But her prince cut her mid-sentence and addressed his mother-in-law.

"Mrs. Pevensie, I love Susan with all my being and I promised her and all of you that I will love and protect her forever. If it's her position you are worried about, there's no need to, because here she has an excellent reputation on her own."

"This will not happen!" I won't allow it. She is my daughter and she will do whatever I say as the lady she is; or at least should be."

"We spent our lives here for fifteen years all by ourselves. Don't think that now you have some right over us, because we are quite grown up."

"Now I understand where your sister got her insolence." She snorted.

"Don't call her insolent when what she was doing is to defend her family and her rights." Now Susan was furious.

"You all have duties, and one of them is to obey your parents!"

"How do you want us to take our role as children if we haven't had a mother most of our lives?"

"Maybe from your perspective, which I still think is not real, but from mine I have always had you. The day you came back from Professor Kirke's house you all had changed, you weren't the same anymore, and I'm sure he filled your head with ideas of a magical land with all those freaking creatures and you somehow believed it." She said indignant.

"_This_ is what happened to us." Susan said gesturing her surroundings. "_This_ is what changed us. A life here. And it made us different. And because of that we are not going to let you do whatever you want with us. We are independent people and don't need anyone controlling us. And right now _you_ are _our_ responsibility; you know nothing about this place and if anything happened to you we wouldn't forgive ourselves. As soon as the opportunity to go back to England comes, I will gladly let you know so you can go and be at peace."

"Oh, no, young lady. All of you are coming back with me."

"And who says we will?" Susan defied her.

"_I_ do."

"Like I said before, we won't do whatever you want, so you can wait all you want as long as it's not prejudicial to us."

Now fuming, Helen got closer to her daughter and slapped her so hard that Susan would have fallen if Caspian hadn't caught her in time.

When she was about to strike again, she felt strong arms grab her from behind.

"Why are you doing this?" Then, her eldest son pulled her body to sit on the sand. "Why is your purpose in life to make ours Hell?" He asked looking at her right in the eyes. "You should be proud of us; you should be beaming that Susan found someone as honourable as Caspian to be her partner for life. You don't know what I used to do to some of her suitors, so if I kind of accept him, you will have to. And another thing; it doesn't matter whether we go back to England or not, you will not manipulate our lives; we give a damn if it's not proper in the society. We are not your puppets. So if you can't accept this, you may as well go and hide in the ship till we set sail again."

Everyone just stood still for a minute that seemed more like hours, but in the end their mother just stood up, and with her head high, she left.

Neither of the three missed the look of wreath and disappointment in their mother's face.

* * *

><p><strong>What do you think? I would kill my mother if she did something like that. Thankfully, not going to happen. <strong>

**I hope you have enjoyed... and that you don't kill me for the waiting. **

**And PLEASE, tell me my language mistakes!**

**Till next chapter! =D **


End file.
